


Лаки-панч

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Молодая звезда ринга Рэд Худ уверенно идёт к победе. Но однажды он отправил в нокаут не того человека.





	Лаки-панч

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

1\. Дик 

— Бокс — это почти как шахматы. Это десятки и сотни комбинаций, обманные манёвры, только времени обдумать новый ход нет, соображать надо сразу. Апперкот, кросс, хук - их ведь можно сделать кучей способов. Знаешь, от чего боксёры устают, когда стоят по десять-двенадцать раундов подряд? Очень много приходится думать.  
Девушка засмеялась, и Дик улыбнулся вслед за ней. Она была достаточно хорошенькой со своими золотистыми локонами и зелёными глазками, чтобы побороться за её восхищение. Рассказы о боксёрском прошлом — беспроигрышный вариант. Девушки всегда рады приятно удивиться тому, что жестокий мордобой на ринге на самом деле блестящий поединок умов. Как её зовут, кстати, Тесса?  
— Я столько книжек в жизни не читал, чем когда занимался боксом.  
Девушка снова рассмеялась:  
— И что за книжки такие? Шекспир? «Унесённые ветром»?  
— Нет, больше биографии всяких великих боксёров типа Теда Гранта или методички по теории бокса, или художку по теме. У Артура Конана Дойля есть роман про боксёров, ты в курсе?  
Если знаешь, кто такой Дойль, мысленно добавил он.  
Девушка (Терри?) захлопала ресницами и определённо собиралась удивиться, когда что-то на экране телевизора, висящего над баром, привлекло её внимание. Дик обернулся посмотреть, что могло оказаться интереснее его обаятельной персоны.  
В спортивных новостях показывали нарезку из боксёрского поединка. Одного из бойцов Дик знал: Роман Сионис, редкий отморозок. А вот второй, высокий темноволосый парень, был ему незнаком. Лупил парень будь здоров: в последнем раунде он ударил Сиониса так, что тот пролетел около десяти футов и едва не очутился за рингом. Голоса диктора слышно не было, но в голове у Дика звучали его захлёбывающиеся восхищённые интонации. Репортаж закончися кадром, на котором судья поднимает руку молодого боксёра, и тот улыбается прямо в камеру идеально ровными белыми зубами — наверняка ненастоящими.  
— Ред Худ, — восторженно выдохнула девушка.  
— Прости, кто?  
Она ответила снисходительно:  
— Новичок-тяжеловес. Пять побед и ноль поражений, четыре досрочно нокаутом. Уже запланирован бой с претендентом на звание чемпиона по версии DCU, а потом может и на чемпиона претендовать. Если получится, будет самым молодым чемпионом.  
— Ага, — сказал Дик. Внезапные глубокие познания очаровательной блондинки в мире бокса заставили его засомневаться, кто из них к кому подкатывает. Раньше почувствовать себя таким идиотом его заставляли только Барбара и Брюс, и не то чтобы Дик любил это ощущение.  
Девушка (Трейси?) ещё раз подняла глаза на экран, взгляд её принял мечтательное выражение. Потом она словно вспомнила, что находится в компании.  
— Ладно, — решительно сказала девушка и встала, подхватывая с дивана сумочку. — Всё было очень мило, но мне пора.  
— Погоди, — пробормотал Дик. — Если ты хорошо знаешь бокс, ты должна была слышать обо мне.  
— Летающий Грейсон, помню, — кивнула девушка. Вроде бы её звали Тина, и ещё Дику почему-то казалось, что это знание ему не пригодится в будущем. — Тоже претендовал на чемпионство, но слился перед самым поединком с чемпионом. Ты был неплох, хотя хук левой у тебя смотрелся ужасно, — добавила она, потрепала его по щеке и пошла к выходу, бросив по пути: — Я как-нибудь позвоню.  
Ошеломлённый, Дик уставился на экран, по которому показывали сейчас мирный конкурс среди фермеров на самую большую тыкву. Кажется, жизнь только что надавала по тыкве ему самому, и девушка Таня потеряла интерес, сравнив с каким-то новичком. Никогда раньше никто не сравнивал Ричарда Грейсона с другими мужчинами не в его пользу, и это ощущение ему тоже не понравилось. А так как винить себя за неудачу с девушкой и испорченный вечер он не собирался, Дик решил выбрать объектом своей злости боксёра-новичка с широкой искусственной улыбкой и мощными ударами.  
Хоть бы ему настучали по этой улыбке в следующем же поединке. Дик бы и сам с удовольствием попробовал свои силы с наглым новичком, но его время безвозвратно ушло. И не то чтобы он не жалел.  
Он жалел. Кто бы знал, как он жалел об этом каждый божий день.

 

2\. Брюс

Это было будто вчера: вечер, неблагополучный район, куда Брюс наведывался по делам и погонять местную шушеру. Шум и какая-то возня у оставленной машины.  
Не пара здоровых лбов, а всего лишь невысокий худенький мальчишка, который копошился у разбитого окна передней дверцы. Он замер, услышав недовольное «Эй!».  
— Что ты делаешь, паршивец? — сказал Брюс, подойдя ближе, и положил руку на его плечо. Мальчишка обернулся — вместе с мощным хуком правой.  
Если бы не реакция Брюса, выработанная годами, он не уклонился бы, а так удар пришёлся по касательной.  
Мальчишка, промахнувшись, чуть не завалился вперёд, но удержался и отпрянул, прижавшись к машине спиной. Брюс понял, что бездумно принял боевую стойку, и опустил руки, разжал кулаки. Не хватало только пугать ребёнка.  
— Боксом занимаешься? — спросил он, потирая челюсть.  
— Нет, — буркнул мальчишка, следя за ним взглядом затравленного зверёныша.  
— А хочешь?  
— Бить будешь? — спросил мальчишка с вызовом, но вся его поза говорила о страхе. Ему доставалось, и не раз, и единственное, что он мог сделать сейчас, — не уронить лицо перед очередной взбучкой.  
— Буду, — серьёзно ответил Брюс. — Но в спортзале и в перчатках. А ты будешь бить меня в ответ, и тоже в перчатках. Я предлагаю тебе пойти в мой спортзал, — пояснил он, когда глаза мальчишки стали совсем круглыми к концу его речи. — Давай со мной, я покажу.  
Мальчишка, уже не скрывая испуга, сильнее прижался к дверце машины и замотал головой.  
— По пути зайдём в кафе, перекусим, — добавил Брюс. — Говори, где любишь сидеть, я угощаю. Я - тренер по боксу, и я сразу вижу будущего чемпиона. У тебя хороший удар, но его надо поставить, сделать пожёстче. Бить надо всем телом и без замаха, от лица. Вот так. — Он показал комбинацию прямых и боковых.  
Это и решило всё: мальчишка наконец отлип от машины и робко шагнул навстречу. Наверное, понял, что если бы Брюс хотел причинить ему вред и затащить в тёмный угол, то сделал бы это без уговоров. Или демонстрация навыков Брюса произвела на него впечатление.  
— Ты что - Уэйн, что ли? Тот самый боксёр Уэйн?  
— Идём, — сказал Брюс, махнув рукой, повернулся и пошёл. Не сразу, но позади послышались осторожные шаги. Брюс чуть улыбнулся.

 

3\. Джейсон

Старика звали мистер Коу - и это всё, что Джейсон знал о нём. Он делал Джейсону массаж, бинтовал руки, бегал по разным поручениям. Это он нашёл в Готэме хороший боксерский зал и спарринг-партнёров.  
Конечно, готэмские боксёры — не те чудовища, которых Талия натравливала на него на тренировочной базе всем скопом, и справиться с ними было до обидного легко.  
Однако высокий крепкий мужчина, бывший боксер, с плоским лицом и раз тридцать сломанным носом, держался уже пять минут и даже пытался изредка атаковать. По его словам, он едва не стал чемпионом, но подкосила травма.  
Если так, готэмские чемпионы были теми ещё слабаками.  
Джейсон дёрнул рукой, имитируя хук правой, легко ушел от ответной боковой атаки и ударил партнера прямо в многострадальный нос.  
Отвернулся, не обращая внимания на шум упавшего тела, и крикнул мистеру Коу:  
— Давай нового! Но этот хорош, пусть завтра приходит. Только подготовившись.  
Мистер Коу закивал, пролезая между канатами, помочь подняться незадачливому боксеру.  
— Эй, кто следующий? — крикнул Джейсон, оборачиваясь к стоящим у ринга боксерам.  
Вперёд вышел огромный, футов семь ростом, мексиканец.  
— Я слышал о тебе, — сказал он, скривив лицо.  
— А телевизора или компа у тебя нет? — ухмыльнулся Джейсон. — А то, может, и видел разок.  
— Ты обычный выскочка, — невозмутимо ответил мексиканец. — У нас таких в спортзале каждый третий.  
Джейсон подошёл ближе к краю ринга, оперся локтями о канаты, повисая на них.  
— А ты какой по счёту? 

Воду в душе он сделал погорячее, чтобы потом насладиться в полной мере прохладным воздухом раздевалки.  
Вышел, подмигнул отражению в зеркале. На скуле красовался синяк — привет от заносчивого мексиканца. Тот и правда оказался достойным противником и продержался целых два раунда, прежде чем Джейсон вырубил его. И судя по тому, что сам он в раздевалке пока не появился, мистер Коу до сих пор приводит его в чувство. Значит, сотрясение и как минимум две недели на восстановление. А жаль, с ним можно было ещё потренироваться. Тоже, наверное, один из неудавшихся чемпионов. Вот только никто из них не прошёл через то, что довелось пережить Джейсону, поэтому никто не стоял к нему и близко.  
Одевшись, Джейсон подхватил сумку и пошёл к выходу, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды и перешёптывания. Мысленно он сделал себе пометку приходить с раннего утра, чтобы никто не болтался под ногами. По идее, можно было просто купить время в клубе, но Джейсону не хотелось бездумно тратить деньги своего, кхм, спонсора.  
А к повышенному вниманию и шепоткам он привык, ещё когда был приёмным сыном Брюса Уэйна, чемпиона мира на пенсии, миллионера и держателя сети, нет, целой империи спортклубов.  
Теперь, когда Джейсона Тодда больше не существовало, он стал привлекать людей сам по себе — и Джейсону нравилось это чувство. Это было то, чего в своё время Брюс его лишил и что он наконец вернул себе. Чего добился сам как Ред Худ.  
Когда он вышел из спортзала, вокруг уже сгущались сумерки. В Готэме так рано темнело в это время года, а он и забыл в своих горах. Забыл, какими же красивыми могут быть вечера в Готэме, как ему не хватало подсвеченных высоток и дирижаблей высоко над головой и этого шума города-мегаполиса.  
В тишине парковки, где он садился в машину, истошно зазвонил телефон.  
— Тренируешься? — первым же делом спросила Талия.  
— Да, мамочка, — голосом солдата на первом построении отозвался Джейсон.  
— Утром бегал?  
— Десять миль туда и обратно, знаю весь парк Апаро как свои пять пальцев!  
— Что будешь делать сейчас?  
— Поем и спать, мамочка.  
— Джейсон…  
— Да брось, — сказал он, закидывая сумку на заднее сиденье и усаживаясь за руль. — Твой китаёза тебе и так передаёт, чем я занимаюсь. Он каждый вечер ко мне заявляется под предлогом «Вам что-нибудь нужно, мистер Худ? Я рядом, мистер Худ. Протеины? Массаж? Минет? Только позовите!». Он что, думает как-нибудь попасть на пьяную оргию со стриптизёршами? Или он запал на меня? Я ведь ещё ого-го. Как считаешь, Талия, я могу нравиться пожилым азиатам за семьдесят?  
— Джейсон.  
— Я помню, что мне нельзя пить, торчать, трахаться и не спать после двенадцати. Помню, что в меня вложены очень большие деньги…  
— Огромные деньги, Джейсон. И отец будет в бешенстве, если окажется, что ты пустил их на ветер.  
Джейсон повернул ключ зажигания, глуша мотор. Откинулся в кресле, закрыл глаза. Талия что-то ещё говорила, но он, слушая её голос, мысленно снова очутился на базе в горах. Да, разумеется, насчёт «добился сам» — он кривил душой. Это Талия единственная не махнула на него рукой, когда все считали, что с ним покончено. Это Талия выхаживала его, её люди учили его заново ходить, говорить, читать. Сражаться. Это её мордовороты — и её крепкие кулачки — помогли ему снова обрести форму. Именно благодаря их ударам он вспомнил всё то, чему его учил Брюс Уэйн, и узнал много нового.  
Но это он сам падал и поднимался на ноги, когда вышел из комы. Сам брал непослушными пальцами ложку и разливал еду, отказываясь от помощи сиделки. Это он начал отжиматься, качать пресс и тягать железо, ещё когда врач Талии запрещал. Это ему разбивали нос, выбивали недавно вставленные зубы, а он вытирал кровь и снова шёл на ринг, и готов был выйти против двоих, троих, четверых — ещё и ещё.  
Это он перетерпел с десяток операций, но даже весь забинтованный, через боль шёл в тренажёрку, потому что каждое упражнение, каждый такой день приближал его к цели.  
— Хватит, — сказал он, прерывая поток наставлений. — Талия, я всё помню. А ещё я помню, что Брюс Уэйн велел меня убить, когда думал, что с меня уже ничего не поиметь. И ты, мать твою, знаешь, для чего я всё это делаю. Для чего мы с тобой это делаем. Доказать ему, что он - пустое место, ничто. Что он нихуя не разбирается в людях, в боксе, в жизни. Я буду бить его учеников одного за другим. Я докажу ему, что его старой школе пора на помойку вместе с ним самим. Всё то, чем он меня пичкал — я подотрусь этим. А потом кину ему в лицо.  
Талия молчала, но Джейсон никак не мог остановиться.  
— Неужели вы с отцом считаете, что я всё это пережил только для того, чтобы здесь, в Готэме, тратить время на девок и наркоту? Ладно я один раз оступился, когда был совсем ещё мелким идиотом, но ты знаешь, что потом случилось, — его голос сорвался. — Это было до того, как я попал к тебе. У вас ведь там в горах не курорт был, но я выдержал. Ты сама меня тренировала. Я был так плох?  
— Нет, Джейсон, — ответила Талия в трубку; голос её чуть потеплел, но кто не знал её, не уловил бы разницы. — Нет, ты был совсем не плох.  
Джейсон почувствовал, как горят щёки, и усмехнулся. Что бы Талия ни имела в виду относительно их совместного пребывания на тренировочной базе аль Гула, подбодрить она умела. И крепкие у неё были не только кулачки.  
— В субботу бой, поэтому в пятницу сильно не напрягайся и в спарринг не становись, чтобы не травмироваться. Побей грушу, побегай немного. Спать ложись пораньше.  
— Слушаюсь, мамочка.  
Талия в трубке вздохнула.  
— Я надеюсь на тебя, Джейсон.  
— Разве я когда-нибудь подводил?

 

4\. Тим 

— Сейчас начнётся, — сообщил Тим, протягивая чашку с попкорном.  
Кассандра сидела на краю дивана, не шевелясь, и даже предложенный попкорн она ела тихо, как мышка.  
— Ты уже видела Ред Худа? — спросил Тим, дождался еле слышного «нет» и восторженно объяснил: — Очень крутой боец. В Интернете писали, он тренировался по какой-то восточной методике. Не знаю, что там за восточный бокс, но азиаты же не очень большие, а тут такая сила… — Миниатюрная Кассандра уставилась на него раскосыми глазами, и Тим кашлянул, скрывая неловкость. — Короче, ты должна это видеть! Он выступает против Дэвида Зимбаи, который у Брюса тренировался. Но в Интернете народ считает, что Ред Худ побьёт его как нефиг делать.  
— А ты, я смотрю, болеешь совсем не за своих, — сказала Стефани, подходя с другой стороны дивана со своим попкорном.  
Тим подвинулся ближе к Кассандре, освобождая место.  
В который раз его охватило ощущение нереальности происходящего: он, Тимоти Дрейк, так запросто сидит на диване в гостиной миллионера и легенды бокса Брюса Уэйна, по-дружески общается и с его приёмной дочерью, и с ученицей. Для полноты картины не хватало только Барбары Гордон, дочки местного шефа полиции, но она перестала заходить в гости, когда порвала с Диком Грейсоном.  
— Ты бы его видела! Это какая-то машина смерти! Свой первый бой на профессиональном ринге он закончил за двадцать восемь секунд, представляешь?  
— У тебя нездоровая реакция на машину смерти, — засмеялась Стефани, усаживаясь поближе, так, что он почувствовал тепло её бедра своей ногой. Поймав его смущённый взгляд, Стефани улыбнулась. Они познакомились в спортзале Уэйна, куда Стефани пришла — страшно сказать, — чтобы научиться защищаться от отца, который её избивал. И пусть у неё пока не очень получалось, но сам Брюс учил её, и значит, всё будет хорошо.  
Брюс был тренером от Бога, и Тиму с трудом удавалось представить, что пять лет назад тот готов был закрыть свой спортзал и полностью завязать с боксом.  
— Просто посмотри, — сказал он, отводя взгляд. К счастью, трансляция матча уже началась, и неловкость можно было скрыть.  
— Красная Шапочка, — поддразнила Стефани, когда в кадре появился Ред Худ в атласном алом халате и накинутом на голову капюшоне.  
Тим не отвечал, он весь был уже там - на ринге, его слепил свет прожекторов, он ощущал запах разогретых перед боем тел. Стефани что-то ещё добавила, Тим не слышал, не слушал. Когда начался бой, Стефани замолчала.  
Ред Худ был не просто хорош. При всей своей внушительной мышечной массе он двигался быстро, легко уворачивался от ударов Дэвида, и тот с самого начала стал отступать.  
— Сейчас, — возбуждённо сказал Тим, стуча кулаками по коленям, — вот сейчас он прижмёт его к канатам…  
Чудом Дэвид вышел из опасного положения — только для того, чтобы получить боковой в висок. Он покачнулся и на одном автомате поднял руку, встречая прямой удар правой, пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах.  
— И здесь этот ваш недочемпион, — с неудовольствием сказали сзади. Дик обошёл диван, сел на пол рядом с Тимом, набрал в горсть попкорна. — Кто с кем бьётся? — спросил он с набитым ртом.  
— Скорее, кого избивают, — сказала Стефани. Щёки её раскраснелись, к нижней губе прилип комочек попкорна. Происходящее её странным образом завораживало. Тим всякий раз, словно первый, удивлялся виду девушек, приходящих в восторг от бойни на ринге.  
Дик недовольно фыркнул, но на ринге Рэд Худ именно в этот момент загнал Дэвида в угол и осыпал градом ударов, от которых тот не успевал увернуться и закрыться. По сравнению с массивным новичком опытный тяжеловес Дэвид, высоченный темнокожий парень, казался молодым спортсменом, в первый раз вышедшим на ринг. Его теснили, его прессовали безо всякой пощады, и он мог только защищаться.  
— Ну же, Дэйв, — пробормотал Дик. Словно услышав его, Дэвид попытался отбиться. Но Рэд Худ, подгадав момент, чуть отклонил голову, уходя от удара, и одновременно провёл свой над рукой Дэвида.  
То, что случилось дальше, больше напоминало голливудскую клюкву: голова Дэвида мотнулась, продолжая траекторию удара Рэд Худа, вверх и влево, и тело его, перевалившись через канаты, свалилось по ту сторону ринга. Рефери кинулся к нему, но Тим сомневался, что тот придёт в себя после такого удара через десять секунд.  
Зал замер, не в силах поверить, что бой закончился в середине второго раунда.  
Рэд Худ не стал смотреть, что случилось с соперником, а неторопливо направился в свой угол. На середине ринга он замедлился и вскинул руки. Застыл на мгновение под приветственные крики, опустил руки и прошёл в угол, чтобы там дожидаться результатов. Тим поёрзал на диване, чувствуя себя неуютно. Рэд Худ только что проявил неуважение к противнику, и он сам себя объявил победителем, пусть всё и так понятно. Его уровень был настолько высок, что публика простила ему это - зал аплодировал. Но глядя, как Дэвид, хороший знакомый Дика, который всегда со всеми здоровался и жал руку самому Тиму, зелёному мальчишке, лежит без сознания и с окровавленным лицом, а вокруг суетятся медики, Тим не мог испытывать симпатию к победителю.  
И ещё кое-что беспокоило Тима, пусть он пока не мог облечь это в слова.  
Дик выругался, встал, отряхивая с колен попкорн.  
— Откуда он научился такому кроссу? — спросил он. — Нет, вы видели? Сначала боковые, а потом вот это. Он же победил нашим приёмом, приёмом Уэйна.  
Точно! Тим вспомнил, где видел такой же идеальный, техничный кросс — на видео с боями Брюса Уэйна, тогда уже чемпиона мира в супертяже. Брюс провоцировал противника на атаку, чуть отклонялся в сторону, уходя от прямого справа, и одновременно наносил свой удар, заставляя противника буквально напарываться головой на его кулак.  
— И вот это хвалёный Рэд Худ? — спросил Дик, пожимая плечами, хотя его разочарование выглядело фальшиво и натянуто. — А я-то думал…  
Он скривился, махнул девочкам и вышел, оставив всех троих сидеть в неуютном молчании.  
— Рэд Худа учил Брюс, — сказала вдруг Кассандра, не проронившая ни слова с начала матча. Тим, обернувшись к ней, рассыпал попкорн по полу, и белые шарики разлетелись по всему ковру. 

 

5\. Джейсон

Некоторых мальчишек он знал ещё по улице, но они при виде его воротили нос, другие были чистенькие и все какие-то до противного вежливые. Все беспрекословно слушались Брюса Уэйна — этого странного мужика, который поймал Джейсона на воровстве, но не избил, а накормил и действительно привел в свой спортзал, а не на квартиру к себе в спальню, например. Это было бы погано, но хотя бы имело смысл.  
— Теперь бинтоваться, — велел Брюс, и мальчишки, весело переговариваясь, принялись обматывать руки разноцветными эластичными лентами.  
Джейсон помялся, оглянулся на Брюса в поисках помощи и объяснений — разве перчаток недостаточно? — но тот разговаривал с сухим стариком, скорее всего его помощником.  
Скрепя сердце он спросил одного из мальчишек, где ему можно взять бинты.  
— Там, на полке, в коробке лежат, — буркнул мальчишка безо всякой симпатии к новичку.  
Джейсон кинул взгляд в указанном направлении; он всё ждал какой-нибудь подлянки от местных, но им, похоже, было всё равно. Решившись, он шагнул к шкафчику, но дорогу ему закрыл высокий парень.  
— Бинты — как нижнее бельё, должны быть у каждого свои. Ты же не станешь надевать чужие трусы? — сказал он.  
Джейсон наморщил нос.  
— Конечно, не буду, — пробурчал он. — Но у меня их и нет. В смысле, бинтов нет…  
Парень подмигнул. У него было симпатичное лицо и стрижка как у какой-нибудь модели. Обычно такие оказывались пижонами с богатыми папашками, в мыслях одни девчонки и только дай возможность покрасоваться перед подружкой, отпинав уличного мальчишку. Но у этого была добрая открытая улыбка.  
— Сейчас достанем, — пообещал он, пропал где-то в недрах подсобки и вернулся с парой рулонов эластичных бинтов, ослепительно белых, новеньких.  
Под его навязчивым взглядом Джейсон начал бинтовать руки, подсматривая, как это делают мальчишки. Получалось не очень, и парень остановил его.  
— Давай руку, — велел он и сам стал бинтовать, обвивая сначала запястье, а потом каждый палец и заставляя Джейсона сжимать и разжимать руку, чтобы не было туго. Когда он закончил (выглядела рука теперь донельзя круто), то на мгновение накрыл ладонь Джейсона своей, чуть прихлопнул и сказал:  
— Вот так.  
Словно в довершение передавал Джейсону что-то бойцовское, от себя: то ли удачу, то ли храбрость. По крайней мере, так показалось Джейсону, для которого бинтование выглядело как некое сакральное действо.  
В бокс Джейсона ввёл Брюс Уэйн, но на входе стоял Дик Грейсон, и он открыл Джейсону двери в этот мир.  
С тех пор всякий раз, когда Джейсону бинтовали руки перед боем — или Брюс, или снова Дик - на него снисходило спокойствие, и руки будто наполнялись силой. Именно в этот момент он переставал бояться предстоящего поединка. 

 

6\. Дик 

— Да, Брюс, я уже тут, — сказал Дик в телефон, который он прижимал плечом к уху, пока открывал тугой замок двери. — Чёрт, я задержался, извини. У тебя буду поздно, но тебе же эти документы только завтра нужны, да?  
Брюс разрывался между тренерской деятельностью и управлением компанией Уэйнов, и Дик старался помочь ему как мог. Конкретно сейчас Брюс занимался ни тем, ни другим — он обходил район вокруг своего самого первого клуба. Толстовка с капюшоном, надвинутая на лицо кепка, потрёпанные джинсы — никто не догадается, что миллионер и легенда спорта патрулирует улицы и гоняет наркоманов и мелких щипачей.  
Ист-Энд был криминальным районом, здесь много чего случилось, но при Брюсе грабители и прочая шушера стали ходить на цыпочках вдоль стен.  
— Осторожнее там, ладно? — сказал Дик уже в молчащий телефон. Убрал его в карман, повозился с сигнализацией, отключая её, прошёл через рецепцию в зал - и остановился на пороге, потому что в зале кто-то был.  
В углу на корточках перед старой грушей, которую после ремонта не успели вынести, спиной к Дику сидел мужчина. Шаги он не мог не слышать, но лишь чуть дёрнул головой, прикрытой капюшоном красной толстовки.  
— Я вызвал полицию, — ровно сказал Дик. — У тебя есть время, только чтобы уйти отсюда.  
Мужчина медленно выпрямился, огромный и широкоплечий. Так же медленно он повернулся.  
— А если я не хочу?  
Дик поднял руку с телефоном.  
— Улыбнись на камеру. Это фото я сейчас отправлю владельцу зала.  
Грабитель снял капюшон и в самом деле улыбнулся. Он оказался совсем молодым, и отчего-то лицо его было Дику очень знакомым. Но мозг притормозил на пару секунд, потому что… потому что это было невозможно.  
— Рэд Худ? Э… Чем обязан?  
Улыбка на лице перспективного новичка завяла. Он оглядел зал с неприязненным видом, как если бы новенькие груши и блестящие тренажёры вызывали у него отвращение.  
— Вы всё тут поменяли, — возмутился он.  
— Д-да, год назад, — ошарашенно подтвердил Дик. — То есть груши недавно повесили, а ремонт был не так давно, да.  
— Он решил убрать всё, что было при мне, — с горечью сказал Рэд Худ. — Чтобы ни следа не осталось. Помер приёмный сыночек — и хрен с ним, давайте всё сделаем, как будто его и не было никогда.  
Дик моргнул. В голове что-то щёлкнуло, последовательно всплыли матч по телевизору и красивый кросс новичка, фраза Кэсс, которую передал Тим: «Его тренировал Брюс», и информация в Интернете о том, что главной сенсации американского ринга сейчас двадцать лет. Совсем как было бы Джейсону.  
— Я не знаю, кого вы хотите обмануть, — осторожно сказал он. — Пять лет назад в нашей семье случилась трагедия, о которой трубили все газеты и писали в Интернете. Это было очень болезненно для нас всех и для Брюса в частности. И шутить на эту тему подло и некрасиво.  
Рэд Худ разыграл обиженного Джейсона очень убедительно, но кое-что он упустил. Разговаривая с ним, Дик невольно нашёл взглядом старые перчатки Джейсона — висящие прямо над рингом. Единственное, что осталось у Брюса от приёмного сына Джейсона Тодда.  
Рэд Худ повернулся следом за ним, увидел перчатки.  
— Это… это что? — спросил он, сам теперь запинаясь. — Это мои перчатки? Те самые, в которых тренировался? Зачем они здесь? — резко спросил он Дика, будто минутой назад не попрекал за то, что из зала убрали всё, связанное с Джейсоном. — Зачем он их держит? Это типа в назидание потомкам?  
Даже спустя столько лет этот парень так похоже показывал Джейсона, злого и ершистого, что Дик не знал, как себя вести. Просто сумасшедший или мошенник, которому что-то нужно от Брюса?  
Рэд Худ замолчал и теперь стоял, засунув руки в карманы спортивных штанов.  
Тяжёлая линия подбородка, густые низкие брови, злой взгляд синих глаз с совсем другим разрезом. Но волнистые тёмные волосы, и нос, определённо сломанный когда-то, и похожая линия рта…  
— Перестаньте, — попросил Дик. — Пожалуйста.  
Если подумать, он не видел Джейсона мёртвым, тело кремировали сразу, как только Брюс дал разрешение отключить его от всех этих трубок, механизмов, которые заставляли почти безжизненное тело дышать. Потом им передали урну, металлическую коробку с серым порошком. Чисто теоретически, если подумать…  
Дик сам поразился, как может ещё рассуждать, пытается найти логическое обоснование тому, что перед ним стоит живой мертвец.  
Рэд Худ смотрел на него с разочарованием, как если бы Дик обманул его ожидания. Не упал в обморок или не бросился с объятиями. Хотя судя по злости в глазам, обниматься он хотел в последнюю очередь.  
— Я, наверное, по законам жанра должен сейчас вспомнить какое-то говно, которое знаем только мы с тобой, — сказал он. — Типа о том, как мы с тобой пошли смотреть соревнование между клубами, где выступала твоя Барбара, но перед её выходом ты свалил тискаться с другой девчонкой в женский туалет, а я сидел один как дурак, пока ко мне не подсела Донна Трой, девчонка из клуба «Темискира». И мы с ней даже успели подружиться, а потом пришёл ты и начал клеить уже её! Или когда меня Брюс привёл в первый раз в спортзал, а я был как дурак без всего, и ты дал мне бинты. Как сейчас помню — белые, сто двадцать дюймов длиной. Фирма… всегда забываю названия этих фирм. А ещё после моего первого спарринга, когда я навалял тому придурку, и Брюс меня потом ругал, ты в раздевалке дал мне свой телефон и сказал, что он сложный человек, и если что, я могу звонить тебе в любое время.  
Мозг Дика лихорадочно работал. Как много свидетелей было у тех событий? Кто мог подстроить такую злую шутку? В раздевалке они в самом деле были одни, но Джейсон ведь мог кому-то рассказать? С кем он дружил тогда? И не слишком ли сложная схема — запомнить как следует все эти подробности, которые и не пригодились бы спустя пять лет, если бы Джейсон не погиб.  
Рэд Худ следил за душевными метаниями, отражавшимися на лице Дика, с кривой ухмылкой, и вот это была типичная ухмылка Джейсона.  
— Мне похуй, на самом деле, веришь ты или нет. Я мог бы кровь на ДНК сдать, а не распинаться тут перед тобой, но мне всё равно. Я и не должен был раскрываться. Просто пришёл посмотреть, как тут всё без меня, а оно… — он обвёл рукой. — Оно вот так. Ничего не осталось от прошлой жизни. Ни зала, ни семьи. Он заменил всё — тренажёры, груши. Сына…  
Дик сглотнул.  
— Джейсон?  
Рэд Худ присел в карикатурном реверансе и склонил голову с ухмылкой, как бы говоря: «К вашим услугам».  
— Джейсон… Но как?  
Он наконец выпрямился и презрительно выпятил нижнюю губу — старая привычка с детства. Вот только с тех пор он стал выше Дика на полголовы и раза в полтора шире в плечах.  
«Привет, младший братец Джейсон».  
Долговязый подросток превратился в крепкого мужчину. Теперь все знакомые черты проступили в человеке, которого он знал как Рэд Худа.  
— А вот так, — сказал Джейсон. Голос чуть хрипловатый, но с родными интонациями. Он, точно он. Брюс с ума сойдёт. — И вовсе не благодаря вам, сволочи.  
Это всё было так немыслимо, так нелепо, что Дик стоял и хлопал глазами, а Джейсон, поначалу злой, готовый нападать, кажется, начал терять терпение.  
— Ну, — сказал он разочарованно, когда Дик в третий раз с силой провёл ладонями по лицу, пытаясь взбодриться и сообразить хоть что-нибудь. — Ну, Дик, как ты, как там Брюс, не хворает ли? Как ваш новый мальчик для битья, пока не понял, за кого его держат?  
Дик шагнул к нему, и Джейсон отпрянул, выставил вперёд руку ладонью от себя; вид у него сделался неожиданно испуганный.  
— Джейсон… — произнес растерянно Дик. В ответ Джейсон вдруг оскалился, как бешеная собака. Дик не сразу понял, что он улыбается.  
— Хоть раз-то был на моей могиле, а, Дик?  
— Джейсон, — пролепетал Дик, — но как ты жив? Даже врачи сказали, что шансов нет, и у тебя появились признаки некроза, и они сказали, что ещё немного, и придётся отрезать по частям… Брюс не хотел…  
— Больше со мной возиться, знаю, — отмахнулся Джейсон. — Разочарование, да и только. Как хорошо, что вокруг ещё полно неблагополучных детишек, бери любого! Хоть азиатку-аутистку, хоть тощего задрота. А кое-кто захотел и вытащил меня с того света, пока вы, ублюдки, с несчастными рожами рассказывали журналистам, как вам грустно, что пришлось меня убить! — Не смей! — крикнул он и сунул указательный палец прямо под нос Дику. — Не вздумай врать, что вы там все расстроились. Брюс уже выгнал меня, и он просто подождал, пока пройдёт достаточно времени и меня можно будет отключить от всех аппаратов, которые помогали мне дышать и жить! И… и этот ублюдок снова на свободе! Тот, кто меня избил!  
Дик опять провёл рукой по лицу, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
Джейсон не знал, что было с Брюсом после того, как он увидел изуродованное тело своего непутёвого сына. Не он оттаскивал Брюса от до полусмерти избитого Джокера. И он не видел, как Брюс сидел у постели Джейсона — буквально днями и ночами. Не представлял себе, чего Дику стоило вернуть Брюса к нормальной жизни. А он не вернул бы, если бы не помощь Тима, Барбары и Альфреда, вместе взятых.  
Джейсон видел всё слишком прямо — отец выгнал его, а потом, когда безумный поклонник Брюса Уэйна, приревновав к Джейсону, подкараулил и так отходил его ломом, что врачи чуть не отправили сразу в морг — предал.  
Спустя год комы Брюс Уэйн разрешил отключить Джейсона Тодда от системы жизнеобеспечения. А Джека Напье по прозвищу Джокер, который покалечил Джейсона, отпустили, и Брюсу плевать на то, что убийца его сына на свободе.  
Вот и всё. Джейсон отказал Брюсу в каких-либо чувствах и в смягчающих обстоятельствах и вынес свой приговор, не подлежащий обжалованию.  
— Джейсон, — как мог мягко сказал Дик, — я думаю, тебе нужно встретиться с Брюсом и о многом поговорить.  
Джейсон вздохнул и улыбнулся. Это вышло так неожиданно — его аж корёжило во время разговора с Диком, а сейчас он смотрел на него и улыбался своей светлой мальчишеской улыбкой.  
— А я думаю, — сказал Джейсон, — что мне надо сделать то, о чем я давно мечтал.  
И изо всех сил ударил растерявшегося Дика в лицо.

 

7\. Джейсон

— «Так нельзя», — говорит он мне. Я, мать вашу, победил уже в четвёртый раз. У меня, мать вашу, не было поражений. Ни одного поражения, он должен мной гордиться! А он мне: «Ты должен был бить его, когда он упал на колени». Но это же бокс! Выходишь на ринг — так будь готов, что тебе не спинку чесать будут и не массаж ступней делать. Если по правилам я могу его бить — я буду его, сука, бить, пока он не свалится! Вот в чём я неправ? Я приносил ему победы, много побед! Почему он не может просто мной гордиться?  
Девушка рассеянно листала что-то в телефоне. Кажется, он уговорил её сесть рядом, рассказав, кто он. Сначала она улыбалась и поддакивала, но сейчас совершенно потеряла к нему интерес. Ей интересен был его кошелёк, но не он сам.  
Девушка вздрогнула, когда Джейсон схватил её за запястье и притянул к себе.  
— Почему он просто не похвалит меня? — повторил Джейсон. — Да, поругает, но и похвалит хоть немного?  
— Откуда я знаю? — огрызнулась девушка. — Я даже не слушала, о ком ты!  
Джейсон столкнул её с дивана, она ойкнула, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и умудрилась как-то остаться на ногах. Подхватила сумочку, поправила волосы и, отскочив на пару шагов, крикнула:  
— Потому что ты мудак! Никому ты не нужен! Никто тебя не любит, ты понял?  
Джейсон попытался встать за ней, но она уже выскочила из квартиры. Дура, сама того не зная, своими истеричными криками попала в больное место.  
Запинаясь, он попросил у хозяина вечеринки чашечку кофе. Впереди было много дел: договориться с Альфредом, чтобы забрать свои вещи из дома… из особняка Уэйнов, искать съёмную квартиру, найти хороший спортивный зал, подыскать себе агента для будущих боёв… Вся жизнь менялась безвозвратно, и Джейсон не хотел даже думать, что ему предстоит. Он снова оставался сам по себе. Кажется, он пытался дозвониться матери, с которой не общался больше пяти лет. Зачем? Если ей было насрать на него раньше, может, заинтересует сын-известный спортсмен и будущий чемпион мира? Кто откажется от сына, который неплохо зарабатывает?  
И звонил он или нет?  
Морщась, Джейсон выпил кофе, сдержал рвотный позыв и снова попробовал подняться. Получилось лучше, он даже устоял на ногах, поддерживаемый с двух сторон. Запинаясь, попрощался с друзьями, не стал ждать такси и побрёл на улицу.  
Наверное, стоило позвонить Дику. Но Дик всегда был на стороне Брюса, а слушать новую лекцию о плохом поведении Джейсон не собирался. Вышел он, толкнув плечом пару человек, и остановился , высматривая такси.  
— Ты же Джейсон Тодд!  
Он сфокусировался на человеке, стоящем перед ним: высокий, худой, волосы отливают зелёным в свете вывески, длинное напудренное лицо и накрашенные тёмным губы.  
— А ты же этот, Джокер, — проговорил Джейсон.  
Джокер, которого Брюс победил в самом начале своей карьеры, не давал ему покоя: названивал, слал безумные письма, вызывал на бои, несмотря на то, что Брюс давно уже перешёл в категорию супертяжей, посвящал ему свои победы на ринге. После того как он напал с ножом на Брюса в его спортзале, Джокера поместили в лечебницу Аркхем, и с тех пор о нём не было ни слуху ни духу.  
И вот на тебе.  
— Выпустили уже из дурки? — удивился Джейсон.  
Джокер выпятил губу.  
— Как невежливо.  
Весь он был тощий, нескладный и поникший, и Джейсон не мог бояться его всерьёз.  
— Ну уж прости, — Джейсон пожал плечами и покачнулся. — Ну ты это… Давай… Таблетки не забывай пить… Счастливо…  
Джокер подхватил его под локоть, удерживая в вертикальном положении.  
— Из уважения к мистеру Уэйну позволь проводить тебя.  
— Чего? Ты больной псих, уйди от меня…  
Джейсон попытался вырвать локоть, но Джокер прицепился как клещ и не отпускал, умудряясь уворачиваться от свободной руки Джейсона, тащить его за собой и трещать без умолку.  
Ах, бедняжка, я ведь тоже знаю, каково это - когда он тебя игнорирует. Когда ты не нужен ему, как ни стараешься. Когда ты готов на что угодно, но бьёшься как о стенку лбом. У него всегда будет что-то поважнее тебя — его клуб, его старшенький, его ночные патрулирования улиц — да-да, я всё знаю. Я даже сам иногда хожу и провоцирую, так сказать, беспорядки, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Но увы, он воспользуется тобой, решит, что ты не оправдываешь его ожиданий — и выкинет. Мальчик-мальчик, однажды ты поймёшь, что он того не стоит, что у тебя есть твоя молодая жизнь, которую незачем тратить на погоню за несбыточной мечтой — любовью Брюса Уэйна.  
Наконец Джейсон освободил руку, — или Джокер отпустил его, — и обнаружил, что он находится в каком-то тёмном переулке, где вряд ли получится поймать такси.  
— Так, — сказал Джейсон, пошатнувшись, ухватился за край мусорного бачка и икнул. — Вообще не смешно, я пошёл отсюда.  
Когда он произнёс это, то понял, что разговаривает сам с собой, а Джокера нигде не видно. Джейсон оглянулся — и буквально на краткий миг увидел чёрную фигуру с занесённым ломом. Потом на голову его обрушился чудовищный удар. Джейсона отшвырнуло на мусорный бак, и они свалились вместе. Боль отрезвила Джейсона, и пусть в ушах звенело, он ясно понял, что его хотят убить. Чудом он умудрился перекатиться в сторону, уходя от второго удара ломом, вскинул руку, принимая третий. Рука тут же онемела, а Джокер с силой ткнул его концом лома в живот.  
— Это ведь так несправедливо, — говорил он, пока Джейсона тошнило на асфальт у его ног. — Да, я проиграл ему, но я оценил его потенциал. Я был первым, кто осознал, каким великим боксером он будет. Наш совместный бой его прославил, это была его первая победа на профессиональном ринге, и где же признательность?  
Опираясь на здоровую руку, Джейсон сплюнул горькую слюну. Голова кружилась и болела, кровь из рассечённого лба текла по лицу, и очень хотелось лечь прямо тут, среди мусора. Но куда больше ему хотелось не умереть в этом грязном переулке. Безрадостная жизнь, которую он рисовал себе на квартире у друзей — без помощи Брюса и его связей, в одиночестве — теперь казалась желанной. Жить — как угодно, где угодно, только жить.  
Он хотел встать, но очередной удар снова опрокинул его на землю. Кончиком ботинка безумец перевернул его, наклонил голову, рассматривая.  
Ресницы слипались от крови, глаза закрывались сами собой. Джейсон хватал ртом воздух, пытался удержаться на краю угасающего сознания. Если он выживет, то обязательно станет великим боксером, и Брюс будет гордиться, что воспитал его…  
— Где признательность? — повторил Джокер. — Почему, стоило мне проиграть, я стал ему неинтересен? Почему не упоминает в интервью? Он даже не упомянул меня, когда называл самых сильных противников в прошлом!  
— Ты просто псих, поэтому ты ему не нужен, — выговорил Джейсон.  
Джокер скорбно покачал головой, дёрнул рукой — и губы Джейсона обожгло болью, зубы хрустнули, а лом упёрся в заднюю стенку горла. Он закашлялся, давясь, захрипел. Он не может, не может умереть вот так, за что, почему? Джокер выдернул лом из его рта, но дышать по-прежнему было нечем, горло наполнилось кровью.  
Сквозь красную пелену перед глазами Джейсон успел заметить, как Джокер замахнулся снова.  
— Теперь Брюс точно не забудет меня, — мечтательно сказал он и опустил лом в последний раз. Последний, который Джейсон ощутил, ещё находясь в сознании.  
А потом наступила темнота длиной в год.

 

8\. Брюс

Каждый день Джейсон Тодд начинал с пробежки в парке Апаро. А затем тренировался в зале «Юные титаны» — то ли в память о клубе, в который временно ходил после ссоры с Брюсом, то ли потому что так было ближе к гостинице.  
Он изменился: но лишь физически, по характеру это был всё тот же грубоватый мальчишка с улицы. Всё тот же мелкий говнюк с амбициями.  
Так сказал Дик, с трудом ворочая челюстью, на которой красовался синюшный кровоподтёк. Не ходи к нему, Брюс, ещё сказал он, не сейчас, Брюс, он невменяемый. Не ходи, да что я говорю, ботинки по пути не потеряй.  
По пути он едва не попал в аварию — за малым не врезался в машину впереди на мосту. Дал по тормозам и сидел, уставившись перед собой, вцепившись пальцами в руль. Сзади орали, орали, а потом всклокоченная темнокожая женщина била кулачками в стекло: мудак, ты ехать собираешься?  
Мертвец из недавнего прошлого был страшнее и реальнее злой женщины за стеклом..  
Уже на стоянке, вытаскивая ключи из замка зажигания, Брюс составил картину по обрывкам, по деталям.  
Лечащий доктор Джейсона, мистер Стрэндж, азиат со скорбным лицом; красно-чёрные пятна на теле бесчувственного мальчишки, закатившиеся глаза под лиловыми веками. «Он гниёт заживо, мистер Уэйн. Надежды нет, мозг уже не проснётся. Слишком сильные повреждения, мистер Уэйн. Если он всё же придёт в себя, он будет слабоумным калекой до конца дней».  
«Отпустите его, мистер Уэйн».  
“Отпустите его”.  
Среди ежедневных дел и встреч с потенциальными партнёрами Брюс сделал себе мысленную пометку выбить все зубы доктору Стрэнджу. Даже если это на десятую часть не окупит всех бессонных ночей, в течение которых он решал судьбу Джейсона.  
Сухонький старичок, мистер Коу, и не пытался остановить Брюса. Он наверняка знал и ждал.  
Брюс прошёл в зал, минуя мальчишек и девчонок, пялящихся на живую легенду, и наконец увидел его — на ринге, высокого темноволосого парня против огромного латиноамериканца в наколках. Бой уже заканчивался.  
Джейсон даже не собирался играть с соперником, провоцировать на атаку — только месил и месил, словно ненавидел его больше всех в жизни.  
Он подрос, окреп, он держался уверенно и легко — слишком быстрый для тяжеловеса. Черты лица изменились — значит, сделал пластическую операцию. Значит, кто-то с деньгами помогал ему. Кто-то, заинтересованный в мальчике из семьи Уэйн…  
Брюс и не заметил, увлеченный мыслями, что Джейсон закончил со спаррингом, оставив своего партнера валяться на полу ринга, бросил мимоходом:  
— Мистер Коу, а этот никуда не годится! Я отдохну пока.  
И подошел к краю ринга с ухмылкой, пока мистер Коу приводил в чувство латиноса.  
Брюс поднял голову и взглянул Джейсону в лицо, задрав голову. Снизу вверх. Это было непривычно и, как бы смешно ни звучало, именно сейчас он понял, как вырос Джейсон.  
— Ты ударил Дика, — сказал Брюс.  
Джейсон вскинул брови:  
— Что? Мы не виделись с моей предыдущей жизни, лет пять прошло, и это первые слова потерянному и обретенному сыну?  
Что-то было в его чертах неправильное, неуловимо странное, и в то же время проглядывало родное. Как же он не узнал его с первого взгляда, как не почувствовал?  
— Ты совсем не изменился, — заметил Брюс. — Сколько бы лет ни прошло.  
— А должен был? — почти крикнул Джейсон  
И улыбка сползла с его лица, как старая кожа со змеи.  
— С чего бы? Потому что ты так хотел?!  
Парень за рингом, делавший вид, что бьёт грушу, остановился, приоткрыв рот. Поймал взгляд Брюса и торопливо выскочил из спортзала, обойдя ринг по стене.  
Джейсон проводил его глазами и усмехнулся. Повернулся к Брюсу.  
— У тебя новый мальчик на побегушках, этот Том или Тим…  
— Тим Дрейк. И ты знаешь его имя.  
Джейсон пожал плечами, блестящими и широкими.  
— Умный, да? Всегда был слишком умным. Знаю, конечно, в Интернете почитал. Ты наверняка вешаешь ему лапшу на уши, что он талантливый боксер, бла-бла-бла… Вот и лепи из него что хочешь, как тебе надо. Сделай из него идеального боксера, раз я оказался никуда не годным!  
Мистер Коу - сухонький невысокий азиат, проводивший бывшего соперника Джейсона до раздевалки, — молча наблюдал за их разговором из-под набрякших век и никак не реагировал на крики Джейсона. Возможно, он уже привык. Или ему было всё равно.  
Брюс примиряюще поднял руки.  
— Извини, я не хотел обидеть. Я пришел лишь посмотреть… Джейсон. Почему ты не сказал нам?  
Он спросил это и тут же спохватился, что сейчас получит новую истерику.  
Но Джейсон, перегнувшись через канаты ринга, спросил неожиданно устало:  
— О чем? Ты же сначала выгнал меня, а потом велел убить. Что тебе с того, что я жив?  
— Джейсон, всё верно, но…  
— Так что тебе за дело до меня? — Джейсон повысил голос и дал петуха, отчего-то это прозвучало совсем по-детски. И это было страшнее, чем когда он кричал своим новым низким, «взрослым» голосом. Как будто заговорил тот окровавленный избитый мальчишка из кошмаров Брюса, раз за разом спрашивающий: «Почему ты прогнал меня тогда? Почему не остановил? Почему не спас?»  
Брюс опустил голову. Дик говорил, что пытался достучаться до Джейсона, объяснить ему что-то, но нельзя донести истину до того, кто не хочет слушать. Да и Джейсон тоже прав. Брюс выгнал его из дома во время очередной ссоры, а потом, когда напившийся с горя Джейсон возвращался домой, — не спас от психопата. Даже не додумался присмотреть за вспыльчивым порывистым ребёнком, который в ярости мог наломать дров. Вечерами он обходил Ист-Энд, помогая разгонять мелких грабителей и вспугивая барыг. А сына спасти не смог. Ему больше нечего было сказать Джейсону, не нашлось бы никаких слов оправдания. И всё же один вопрос мучил Брюса.  
Джейсон по его лицу понял, что Брюс ещё что-то собирается спросить, и скорчил физиономию.  
— Быстрее давай, я тут вообще-то тренируюсь. Я приехал не для того, чтобы увидеть ваши рожи.  
— Это была Талия? — прямо спросил Брюс. — Она забрала тебя из больницы? Ты понимаешь, что всё было подстроено? Что если бы не она…  
Мистер Коу, расслабленно подпирающий стену, посмотрел на Джейсона более пристально, чем раньше, но тот легко ответил:  
— Ага. Заплатила, чтобы меня со всем реанимационным барахлом увезли из вашей занюханной готэмской лечебницы прямо к ней в горы. Не знаю, кого там сожгли вместо меня, но надеюсь, что урну с пеплом ты давно выкинул. Талия меня выходила, Брюс, она в меня верила. Какое-то восточное говно с травками-иголками-тайными знаниями семьи аль Гулов — и вот я как новенький.  
— Я так виноват перед тобой, — вполголоса сказал Брюс.  
Джейсон широко раскрыл глаза — со злой ухмылкой и этим взглядом он стал до жуткого похож на Джокера.  
— Забей, — посоветовал он. — Я был плох для тебя, ну так теперь я претендент на титул чемпиона мира. Хорош для этого мира, но плох лично для тебя. Ещё пара боёв — и у меня будут миллионные гонорары. И всё потому, что я такой, какой есть, а не такой, каким ты хотел меня видеть. Я бью всех этих чемпионов с претензиями, вышибаю из них дерьмо, и мне платят за это - ну разве не красота?  
Расхохотавшись, он отошел от канатов, покрутился на месте.  
— Мистер Коу, где новый спарринг-партнёр? Где моё свежее мясо?  
— Джейсон, — окликнул Брюс, не в силах уйти вот так, зная, кого он оставляет. Чудовище, которое он создал своими руками. — Джейсон… Могу я что-нибудь сделать, чтобы ты простил меня? Хоть что-нибудь? Хочешь, ударь меня. Ударь так сильно, как сможешь.  
От неожиданности Джейсон споткнулся на ровном месте. Удержался на ногах и, стоя ровно и не поворачиваясь к Брюсу, сказал:  
— Хочешь прощения? Отлично.  
— Что? — Брюс растерялся.  
— Отлично, говорю. Тогда становись моим тренером снова. Тренером, менеджером, все дела.  
— Что? — переспросил Брюс. Мистер Коу, заводящий в зал очередного спарринг-партнёра, высокого темнокожего парня, даже не замедлил шаг.  
— Что слышал. Выгоняй этого доходягу, Тима или Тома, как там его… Ха-ха, ладно, выгоняй своего Тима Дрейка. И снова занимайся только мной. И чтобы безо всякого старого дерьма вроде: «Зачем ты такой жестокий, Джейсон!». Это не балет, в конце концов, чтобы я нежничал. Ты ж боксер с именем, бывший чемпион мира, который растит нынешнего чемпиона мира — будет красиво, разве нет?  
Он улыбался, тон его был шутливым, но то, что Брюс увидел в его глазах, испугало его куда сильнее, чем всё, сказанное ранее.  
— Я не могу, Джейсон, — почти прошептал он. — Я не могу бросить Тима.  
«И не хочу помогать тебе калечить людей».  
— Но меня же бросил, — ровно сказал Джейсон, развернулся и пошел в другой угол каната через ринг, на который как раз ступил темнокожий парень. Тот не успел даже выпрямиться, когда получил удар в челюсть и рухнул.  
— Мистер Худ, — негромко и укоризненно произнес мистер Коу.  
Брюс повернулся спиной.  
Дик ошибся, Джейсон не вернулся. Он разговаривал с мертвецом, и до мертвеца было не достучаться.  
— Ты ещё пожалеешь об этом! — крикнул Джейсон ему вслед. — Понял? Пожалеешь, что так держишься за своего Тима, и за то, что снова бросаешь меня!..  
В машине Брюс обнаружил четыре пропущенных звонка от Дика. Перезванивать он не стал.

 

9\. Тим 

— Все вокруг сошли с ума, — сказал Тим, вытираясь полотенцем после душа.  
Вокруг не было никого, и теоретически разговор с самим собой тоже не являлся признаком психического здоровья. Но Тиму нужно было услышать звук своего голоса, потому что в тишине пустой раздевалки мысли грозили разнести изнутри его бедную голову.  
Они все сошли с ума - Брюс, Дик, а особенно этот бывший ученик Брюса — Джейсон, который решил, что если он пережил в юности нападение психопата, то теперь ему все кругом виноваты и должны.  
Если бы только Джейсон знал, на кого стал похож Брюс после его «смерти», не вёл бы себя как последний говнюк.  
Тиму было всех их жаль — Брюса, который снова осунулся и постарел лет на десять внешне, Дика, который переживал за него, Альфреда, который ходил с прямой спиной и невозмутимым лицом, но от которого пахло успокоительными каплями. И, самую капельку, он сочувствовал Джейсону. Нападение на приёмного сына Брюса Уэйна пять лет назад было главной новостью готэмских газет и телешоу, и Тим вдоволь налюбовался на фотографии изувеченного Джейсона и его же в коме на больничной койке.  
Одеваясь, Тим не мог перестать думать о том, как же помочь Брюсу, как помирить его с Джейсоном Тоддом? Может быть, стоит сходить к Джейсону и рассказать ему, как всё было?  
Когда он вышел в тренировочный зал, свет не горел. Значит, Брюс и Дик пока не вернулись, придётся подождать.  
Только что Тим думал, что совсем один — и вот уже в проёме возникла крупная фигура. Молодой темноволосый парень ростом под два метра и с лицом, которое Тим знал по сотням интернет-публикаций и афиш.  
— Привет, я Джейсон. Я занимался здесь намного раньше тебя, — сказал парень без улыбки.  
Тим пожал плечами, оглядываясь по сторонам. Мироздание как-то слишком быстро отозвалось на его желание встретиться с проблемным приёмным сыном Брюса Уэйна. Тим мысленно попросил мироздание, чтобы кто-нибудь оказался поблизости во время их разговора. Вживую Джейсон выглядел ещё более массивным и опасным.  
— Привет, тут никого нет, Брюс и Дик…  
— Мне нужен только ты, — сказал Джейсон Тодд.  
Тима пробила дрожь. Когда выходишь на ринг, понемногу начинаешь чувствовать противника, его страх, злость, готовность сражаться.  
Джейсон пришел не поговорить. А на что он способен, Тим уже видел в записях матчей. Видел и недоумевал, как в здравом уме можно выйти на бой против этого маньяка. Джейсон не делал ничего, что противоречило бы правилам бокса, но от его поединков, которые продолжались порой пару минут, было ощущение бойни.  
— Ну вот я, — сказал Тим, стараясь унять панику, хотя бы не дать ей проявиться на лице. Но Джейсон, конечно же, почувствовал и усмехнулся.  
— Надевай перчатки, — лениво велел он. Лишь тут Тим заметил, что у самого Джейсона на руках перчатки, которые до этого Тим так часто видел на стене спортзала. Заметив его взгляд, Джейсон чуть наморщил нос и помахал одной рукой.  
— Надо же, как вчера надевал. Давай, малыш Тимми, покажи, что ты такое умеешь, чего не смог бы я.  
— Я не «малыш Тимми». Меня зовут Тимоти Дрейк. И мы в неравном положении, — сказал Тим. — В разных весовых категориях.  
Джейсон только зевнул в ответ.  
— Ой, да ладно. Я ещё сопливым пацаном на улицах молотил парней вдвое старше и выше. Не ссы, я не собираюсь с тобой полноценно драться. Всего лишь хочу тебя попробовать. Пару раундов, идет? Я обещаю быть нежным.  
Тим попытался представить себе, как можно выбраться из зала, минуя Джейсона, который стоял как раз на пути к выходу. Кинуться вправо, опрокинуть на него шкафчик с инвентарем и сбежать, а на улице есть люди, они помогут, вызовут полицию, если что.  
Но Джейсон улыбался так насмешливо и презрительно, что Тим не мог уйти, физически не мог. В конце концов, Брюс действительно выбрал его не просто так. И он совсем не трус, чтобы сбежать и чтобы Джейсон потом со смехом рассказывал всем и каждому, что новый ученик Брюса Уэйна тряпка.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Тим. — Пара раундов.  
Брюс говорил, что в его, Тима, весовой категории победа нокаутом случается не так и часто, обычно победу присуждают по очкам. Все те кровавые зрелищные бои, когда горы мышц лупят друг друга и валятся как подкошенные, обычно происходят в полутяже и тяже, и Тиму не стоит стремиться быть панчером. Но тот же Брюс объяснял природу нокаута так: главное — внезапность, скорость, встречный удар. «И ты можешь нокаутировать противника, Тим».  
А ещё есть лаки-панч, удар-легенда, чистая удача, когда сходятся все благоприятные вероятности и когда на твой сильный удар в нужное место противник нарывается всей массой и на полной скорости.  
У него есть шанс уложить Джейсона или хотя бы временно лишить его способности сражаться, а там - там будет видно.  
Он стал в стойку и наклонил голову — всё так, как учил Брюс. Противник выше, руки длиннее, значит, придётся подбираться поближе и бить свингом.  
Джейсон растянул в улыбке рот, показав зубы: блестящие, ненатурально ровные, будто фарфоровые. Дёрнул рукой, заставив Тима вздрогнуть. Ударил джебом, и Тим отпрянул, прежде чем сообразил — его дразнят.  
Джейсон наступал, бросая лёгкие удары, но не позволяя контратаковать. Он двигался так быстро, что Тим не всегда успевал заметить кулак у носа. Он блокировал лишь благодаря рефлексам, наработанным за годы тренировок.  
— Неплохо, — похвалил Джейсон. — А такому приёму Брюс тебя учил?  
Тим даже не успел моргнуть, как в ухо ударило сокрушительно и обжигающе.  
— Как же ты так, — раздался сочувствующий голос Джейсона сквозь звон в голове. Тим уже на автомате пригнулся, скорее предугадав, чем заметив второй хук, наклонился вперёд, стараясь совладать с дрожащими ногами. Из-за его недопадения Джейсон промахнулся, и Тиму открылась его челюсть, мощная и широкая. Слабой рукой он ударил снизу, и этого хватило, чтобы Джейсон пошатнулся. Отступил, удивлённо округлил глаза.  
Тим с трудом выпрямился. Голова всё ещё гудела.  
— Ну что же, — сказал Джейсон, — неплохо. Давай по-взрослому?  
На Тима обрушился поток ударов; оставалось лишь обороняться, прикрываясь, и отступать, отступать. Точно в таком же положении оказался на ринге Дэвид Зимбая, вот только Дэвид был выше, опытнее и сильнее, а Тим наблюдал за матчем, сидя на уютном диване в гостиной Уэйна. У Тима не было и шанса обойти защиту Джейсона, ответить ему чем-нибудь достойным. Даже тот удар в челюсть был случайностью напополам с везением. Его, Тима, лаки-панч.  
Как его так угораздило?  
— Ну же, — поддразнивал Джейсон, — давай, новый сынок Уэйна, покажи, за что он выбрал тебя.  
Тим попробовал нырнуть под руку Джейсона, но напоролся на кулак и отпрянул, еле удержавшись на ногах. Ударил джебом, но Джейсон легко сбил его руку и прямым левой попал прямо в нос.  
Тим ойкнул, рука метнулась было к лицу, в последний момент он спохватился и еле блокировал хук в висок. Нос пульсировал болью, во рту стало солоно от крови. Её было столько, что он закашлялся.  
Джейсон наступал; взгляд у него был бешеный, стеклянный.  
— Знаешь, парень, я тут подумал — тебе не хватает немного настоящей боли. У меня-то её было предостаточно. Хочешь, покажу, что со мной сделал Джокер?

 

10\. Кассандра

В гостиной было тихо. Не спокойно и мирно: тихо, как в комнате больного. Тихо, как у гроба покойника.  
Обычно по вечерам рядом с Кассандрой на диване сидел Тим, болтал, комментировал спортивные новости, перешучивался с Диком. Вечера с ним были тёплыми, живыми будто пламя камина. Кассандра редко отвечала Тиму, ей нравилось просто сидеть и слушать его болтовню, мальчишеское хвастовство или байк о легендарных боксёрах прошлого. Тим мог разложить по полочкам просмотренные матчи, рассказать о преимуществе и недостатках тактики того или иного боксёра или предугадать результат матча.  
Ничего из этого не помогло Тиму против Джейсона Тодда, парня, которым он восхищался.  
Сейчас Тим лежал в больнице, Уэйн с Альфредом и Стефани были у него, а Кассандра сидела на диване и смотрела телевизор, одна во всём огромном доме.  
На экране мелькали новости: кадры из какой-то далёкой восточной страны, где террористы взорвали очередную бомбу; очередное выступление президента; Северная Корея провела очередное испытание сверхсекретного оружия вместе с Китаем.  
А потом на экране возникла фотография Тима. Кассандра сжала в руке пульт; на фотографии Тим был с причёской, которую он носил полгода назад, и пусть лицо его оставалось серьёзным, глаза смеялись.  
Изображение Тима сменилось на фотографию Джейсона Тодда с грубоватым красивым лицом и жестокими складками у крыльев носа.  
Его фото сменилось самим репортажем: журналисты пытаются взять интервью у Джейсона Тодда, которого уводит полиция. Джейсон смеётся и пожимает плечами в камеру, как бы говоря: «Ну что за нелепица».  
В тот день Дик Грейсон и мистер Уэйн ездили с ней — покупать новую форму для соревнований. На обратном пути они должны были забрать Тима. Дик звонил ему, но Тим не бал трубку.  
— Это сколько же можно в душе торчать, — раздражённо сказал Дик. Они подъезжали к клубу, и в салоне машины чувствовалась нервозность: зудящая, колкая.  
Оба не говорили при Кассандре, что боятся чего-то. Но они боялись, и это было понятно без слов.  
Именно поэтому она не осталась в машине, как обычно, а пошла с ними. Именно поэтому видела, как мистер Уэйн, едва оказавшись в зале, бросился куда-то в угол, вскрикнул и упал на колени.  
Дик кинулся следом; он ахнул, сел на корточки рядом и совсем по-детски позвал:  
— Брюс?  
Кассандра подошла поближе, шажок за шажком, медленно, потому что она вовсе не хотела увидеть то, что так напугало Дика и мистера Уэйна.  
— Не надо, — сказал Дик, но неуверенно, отстранённо. Выпрямился, шагнул мимо Кассандры, задев её плечом и доставая на ходу телефон.  
— Алло, — сказал он за её спиной. — У нас тут… нам нужна скорая, человека избили.  
Теперь Касандра и сама видела его, Тима: лицо совсем непохожее, опухшеее и сине-красное, набухшие веки закрывают глаза, губы рассечены.  
А прямо над бесчувственным Тимом на стене висели старые перчатки Джейсона Тодда, и кровь капала с них на пол.  
Брюс сидел, держа руку Тима в своих огромных ладонях и опустив голову. Но вот он поднял взгляд и, похоже, только заметил перчатки. Повернул голову и взглянул на Кассандру, не видя её.  
Сзади Кассандру взяли за плечи и отодвинули легко, как куклу.  
— Сейчас будут, — сказал Дик, присаживаясь рядом. Осторожно положил руку поверх руки Брюса, сжимающей ладонь Тима. Неподалеку валялись ещё одни боксёрские перчатки.  
Брюс смотрел куда-то через него, как слепой.  
— Эй, — вполголоса сказал Дик Кассандре, и она удивилась тому, какой ровный у него голос. — Постой на улице, ладно? Скорая должна подъехать, встреть их, ладно?

И теперь она сидела одна, и нет рядом Тима, который объяснил бы, почему Джейсона Тодда отпускают за недостаточностью улик.  
Она включила звук.  
«…печально. Не знаю, что у парня со зрением — может, на него напали в темноте, вот ему и почудилось. Или он хотел, чтобы это был я. Чтобы такой, как я, обратил на него внимание». — Джейсон на экране снова пожал плечами с тем же «ну что за глупость» выражением лица.  
В прихожей хлопнула дверь; Кассандра вздрогнула.  
— Это я виноват.  
— Брюс, что ты несёшь, господи…  
— Я его сделал таким.  
Кассандра подобрала под себя ноги, обняла колени.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — повторил Дик совсем рядом. — Джейсон уже родился ушибленным на голову, Джокер только чуть подправил, а ты вообще ни при чем.  
— Ты не понимаешь, он стал нападать на беззащитных людей. Он избил Тима. Это моя вина, и я должен это остановить…  
— И как ты, мать твою, это остановишь?  
Они прошли в гостиную, продолжая спорить. Дик увидел новости и замер на половине фразы.  
« …Надеюсь, у парня всё заживёт, и полиция найдёт того ублюдка, что сделал это с ним. А пока я хотел бы вернуться к тренировкам».  
Брюс рванулся вперёд, к экрану, словно мог через него достать нагло улыбающегося Джейсона, и Дику пришлось обхватить его обеими руками, чтобы удержать.  
— Нет, Брюс, нет, — сказал он, прижавшись щекой к плечу Брюса. — Конечно, он заплатит. Конечно, маньяка надо притормозить. Но это буду я. Я, мы же говорили.  
Брюс застыл в шаге от экрана, опустил руки. Дик осторожно отнял свои, отпуская его.  
— Договорились, ладно?  
Он заметил Кассандру на диване, подмигнул ей.  
— Ну что, Касс, повоюем? Посмотрим, кто тут лучший ученик Брюса Уэйна и чьё кунг-фу круче.

 

11\. Дик 

— Ты аутфайтер, — сказал Тим. Он выглядел куда лучше, чем в прошлое посещение, но смотреть на него, такого беспомощного и всё ещё синего от кровоподтёков, было почти физически больно.  
— Ага, — ответил Дик, сидя на краешке его постели и перекидывая из руки в руку апельсин. — Люблю держаться от злых мальчиков на расстоянии. А Джейсон инфайтер и предпочитает ближнюю и среднюю дистанции. Так что мне кранты. Ну-ка, вот и второй апельсин. Думаешь, он так смог бы?  
Тим вяло улыбнулся, глядя, как он жонглирует сразу двумя оранжевыми шариками.  
— Он панчер, у него сумасшедшие удары. Если он достанет до тебя — ему хватит одного хука, чтобы послать тебя в нокаут. Брюс говорил, что даже если нокаут - это внезапность, то бывают удары, которые видишь - и всё равно падаешь. Если он ударит как следует...  
Дик усмехнулся в ответ. Не переставая жонглировать, спросил:  
— Помнишь эту историю, когда македонский царь подошел к воротам Спарты и начал перед ними пыжиться? Он ещё отправил им письмо: «Я самый крутой, я нагнул уже всю Грецию, и если я сломаю ворота и доберусь до вас, то всех убью, город сравняю с землёй и бла-бла-бла». Ещё апельсин есть?  
Улыбка Тима стала шире и естественнее.  
— Спартанцы ответили «Если», и Филипп Македонский ушел несолоно хлебавши. Фрукты внизу в тумбочке лежат.  
— Благодарю.  
Теперь Дик жонглировал уже тремя апельсинами, и это требовало большой концентрации. Отвыкшие руки слушались плохо, но мышечная память никуда не делась. Но вот рука опоздала, и один апельсин, отскочив от пальцев, попал Тиму прямо в лоб, остальные запрыгали по постели.  
— О господи, Тим, извини, я не хотел добавлять…  
Тим рассмеялся. Морщась от боли в сломанных рёбрах, сжимая злополучный апельсин в слабых пальцах, он хохотал. И Дик смотрел на него с улыбкой.  
Отсмеявшись, Тим посерьёзнел и повторил:  
— «Если»?  
— Именно так. Пусть сначала достанет, — хладнокровно ответил Дик и поднялся на ноги. — Так что, Тим, смотри по телевизору, как я отделаю этого урода.  
Тим нахмурился, по лицу прошла тень.  
— Что? Не хочешь, чтобы я намял ему бока?  
— Он же… твой брат, — с усилием выговорил Тим. «А я - нет», — осталось невысказанным.  
Дик снова усмехнулся, как и на фразу о нокауте после первого хука.  
— Вот поэтому я, как старший брат, немного поучу младшенького уму-разуму. Отдыхай!  
— Отдохнешь тут, когда весь день одни посещения, — проворчал Тим. — До тебя Коннер был, вечером должна заглянуть Стэфани.  
— Всё-всё, ухожу.  
В дверях Дик столкнулся с Барбарой Гордон: волосы собраны в высокий хвост, чёрная футболка с логотипом спортклуба Уэйна, узкие джинсы облегают длинные ноги, на шее розовые наушники. Он не видел её очень давно, и сейчас она показалась ему очень красивой.  
Видимо, его мысли отразились на лице, потому что Барбара, растерявшаяся сначала, помрачнела, прохладно кинула «Привет» и прошла мимо него к больничной койке.  
— О, Тим! Что он с тобой сделал?!  
Дик прикрыл за собой дверь.

Брюс встретил его на пороге спортклуба, жестом велел идти за собой, и они спустились по лестнице вниз, в цокольный этаж, в кабинет Брюса.  
Усадив его за стол и включив ноутбук, Брюс жёстко сказал:  
— Тут запись всех боёв Джейсона. Каждый смотри по десять раз, пока не поймёшь все его приёмы.  
Дик со вздохом откинул голову назад, прищурился на Брюса:  
— Я просто буду держаться от него на расстоянии, чем плоха такая стратегия?  
Брюс сдвинул брови, лицо скривилось, он будто хотел сам стукнуть Дика за глупый вопрос. Вместо этого он сдержанно сказал:  
— Думаю, тебе легче будет понять на ринге.  
— Серьёзно? Дашь мне тяжеловеса в спарринг, и он меня отмутузит?  
— Именно так. Иди в зал и разогрейся.

После пятнадцати минут скакалки, отжиманий и боя с тенью Дик готов был поколотить любого. Он уже начал бегать по утрам и тягать железо, но спарринговать пока не приходилось — Брюс говорил, что ещё не время, да и сам Дик хотел сперва набрать форму.  
Когда он уже собрался был позвать кого-нибудь из ребят, чтобы поразмяться с ними, вошёл Брюс, переодевшийся в спортивные штаны и олимпийку. В зале он никогда не появлялся в деловом костюме, поэтому Дик не сразу заподозрил неладное.  
— И с кем я буду спарринговать? — с улыбкой спросил он, поглядывая на дверь: вслед за Брюсом никто не появился, спарринг-партнер явно задерживался.  
Брюс расстегнул олимпийку, небрежно бросил на тренажёр и как есть, в спортивных штанах и белой майке, шагнул на ринг, нагнувшись под канатами.  
— Пока что со мной.  
Дик, не переставая улыбаться, отступил, покачал головой.  
— О нет, Брюс, нет-нет, ты уже в возрасте, а Джейсон молодой и быстрый.  
— Но удар у меня до сих пор что надо, — ответил Брюс, растирая руки. — Ты ведь никогда раньше не дрался с тяжеловесами? Я хочу знать, что ты будешь делать, когда он припрет тебя к канатам. Потому что уклониться от его кулаков у тебя тогда не получится. Давай, уходи от меня. Если сможешь.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — повторил Дик с нервным смешком, делая ещё один шаг назад. — Брюс, не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Ты не в форме, и мы же договаривались…  
— Я должен, — ответил Брюс серьёзно, наступая. — Из-за меня ты пять лет назад оставил бокс. Тебе пришлось взять на себя управление клубами, когда я… был не в состоянии. А теперь я помогу тебе вернуться.  
С последними словами он ударил Дика в печень, и удар в самом деле был куда сильнее, чем Дик когда-либо получал за свою боксёрскую карьеру.

На третью неделю он смог пробежать все пятнадцать миль. Остановился у выхода из парка, у тяжёлых кованых ворот, переводя дыхание. Лёгкие жгло, а ноги болели так, что хотелось повалиться на землю и кататься от боли, крича. Привычно вызвал в памяти картинку: Брюс на коленях перед телом избитого Тима, стены вокруг в брызгах крови.  
Сегодня он снова пойдёт в зал и будет сначала тягать железо, потом спарринговать, а потом в бассейн. Вечером ещё одна пробежка, перед сном.  
Когда Брюсу по телефону сообщили, что Джейсона нашли избитым в каком-то тёмном переулке, у него было такое же лицо.  
Чёртов Джейсон никак не мог оставить его в покое. Это было плохо, это было недостойно, но Дик часто ловил себя на мысли, как же хорошо было бы, останься Джейсон в могиле. Какого чёрта Талия вмешалась, зачем сделала из трудного злого подростка эту обиженную на мир машину для убийства?  
Да уж, бывшие Брюса умели мстить по-крупному.  
— Эй, чемпион!  
Он обернулся, тяжело дыша; со стороны парка к нему шла запыхавшаяся девушка в розовом тренировочном костюме. Остановилась рядом, убрала со лба светлые кудряшки и расплылась в улыбке.  
Дик сощурился:  
— Таня?  
— Почти, — весело ответила девушка. — Тара. Мы с тобой ещё обедали в спортивном баре.  
— Да-да, ты мне расписывала прелести Рэд Худа.  
Девушка погрустнела и прикусила губку, смущаясь. Смотрелось это почти мило.  
— Мне очень жаль твоего брата, Дик. Я слышала, что ты будешь драться с Тоддом…  
— Ага, вот такой я безумец, — подделываясь под её весёлый поначалу тон, ответил Дик. — Думаешь, наверное, что мне не выиграть? С моим-то ужасным хуком левой.  
Пусть Тара была разрумянившейся после бега, сейчас она покраснела ещё сильнее.  
— Я желаю тебе удачи, — сказала она и замялась. — Ты постригся, жаль. Раньше было лучше.  
Дик провёл ладонью по ёжику; прошло уже две недели, а он никак не мог привыкнуть к этому ощущению.  
— Волосы в глаза лезли в бою, неудобно. Да и если в бою рассечение на голове, легче до раны добраться. Хотя ты и так это знаешь, мисс Специалист.  
— Ну хватит уже. Может, пообедаем снова? — спросила она. — Обещаю, что будет лучше, чем в прошлый раз.  
Дик покачал головой.  
— Извини, Тара, у меня тренировки на весь день. — Он помолчал, а потом, чувствуя отвращение и к ней, и к самому себе, добавил: - Лучше придержи свою любезность до нашего боя с великолепным Рэд Худом. Кто знает, вдруг после матча его надо будет кому-нибудь утешить.

— Ты не думаешь, что пора вернуться на ринг? — спросил Дик, нырнул под канаты и встал на освещенный пол. — Удар и реакция у тебя что надо.  
Губы Брюса дрогнули; за много лет Дик изучил все реакции приёмного отца и сейчас был совершенно уверен, что Брюс вовсю смеётся.  
— Это только потому, что ты плохой боец, — хмыкнул Брюс. — Хороший бы сказал, что я уже никуда не гожусь.  
— Так-то ты веришь в лучшего ученика!  
— Я бы поспорила, кто лучший ученик, — послышался голос со стороны: в зале появилась Барбара, непривычно весёлая и всё такая же красивая.  
Дик присвистнул и приблизился к краю ринга, повис на канатах.  
— Ого, какие люди. Пришла меня поддержать? Или поспарринговать со мной, как в старые добрые времена?  
Барбара улыбнулась, нежно, убийственно, и отступила в сторону, пропуская вперёд мужчину, которого Дик сначала не заметил в полутьме зала, увлечённый встречей с бывшей невестой.  
Высокий, широкоплечий брюнет с тяжелой челюстью, типажа Брюса, только ещё больше и внушительнее, прошёл к рингу.  
— К-кларк, — сказал Дик, пожимая его руку. — А ты здесь какими судьбами? Что, я буду и с тобой спарринговать? Слушай, я пока не успел как следует набрать форму…  
— Конечно, нет, — сказал Кларк Кент, спортивный журналист и по совместительству - бывший чемпион мира по боксу в трёх весовых категориях. — Мы с Брюсом будем вместе спарринговать против тебя. Твой противник в два раза быстрее каждого из нас, поэтому только так ты попадёшь в условия, близкие к боевым.  
— А я, — сказала Барбара, — пришла посмотреть на это.

— Если не уверен, что попадёшь по голове — бей в печень. Корпус больше головы, так быстро не увернёшься.  
Дик кивал, не силах сказать ни слова. Годы простоя сказывались: выдержать больше пяти раундов против двух панчеров-тяжеловесов ему было сложно.  
Да, это был совершенно иной уровень. В прошлом для своего полутяжа Дик сбрасывал вес: сидел в сауне в тёплой одежде, тренировался, весь обмотанный плёнкой, страдал от жажды и голода, потому что перед взвешиванием нельзя было есть и пить.  
Сейчас же он мог спокойно набирать мышечную массу, не ограничивая себя в еде. Однако и удары он получал несравнимые с теми, что были на заре его карьеры. И пусть желание надрать Джейсону зад никуда не ушло, он наконец-то начал в полной мере осознавать, на что подписался и чего это будет стоить.  
— Опытный боксер умеет держать удар в голову, а у вашего Джейсона шея как у быка. Бей в печень, Дик. Она качает кровь, и ты ему всё кровообращение нарушишь. Удар в печень или в «солнышко» самый надёжный. Это только новички насмотрятся фильмов и пытаются провести нокаут через удар в голову. Нет, в корпус куда надёжнее, я так с десяток нокаутов провёл.  
Кларк Кент со светлой открытой улыбкой объяснял Дику, как вырубить человека.  
Это всегда завораживало: как самые добрые, самые лучшие люди, которые в повседневной жизни не обидят и котёнка, по своей воле выходят на ринг и бьют других. Он и сам не мог бы объяснить, за что любит бокс. За адреналин? За азарт, за возможность поиграть в увлекательную игру? За то, что здесь можно дать волю всему тому жестокому и звериному, что таилось глубоко-глубоко внутри?  
— Отдохнул, — сказал Брюс из противоположного угла ринга. Это должно было быть вопросом, но Брюс не спрашивал. Он сказал: «Отдохнул», и значит, надо снова встать на ринг против двух монстров.  
Пару недель назад эти двое на глазах Дика устроили дружеский спарринг. Тим, который уже вернулся из больницы, окрестил этот бой «Годзилла против Кинг-Конга». Мрачный Годзилла против Кинг-Конга с доброй светлой улыбкой. Дик смотрел, вздрагивая каждый раз от пропущенных ударов — он-то знал, каково получить хоть один из таких. Боль со временем притуплялась, но усталось - накапливалась.  
Однако наблюдать панчеров-тяжеловесов со стороны оказалось полезно.  
— Отдохнул, — отозвался Дик, хоть в этом не было нужды, и вышел на середину ринга. — Давайте, нападайте, чудовища.  
— Только одно, — сказал Брюс, приблизившись, и несильно ткнул в солнечное сплетение. — Не закрывайся. Если видишь, что он собирается атаковать, — ударь в бицепс или попытайся сбить руку. Хочешь закрыться, — он копировал защитную позу Дика, скрестив руки на животе, — бесполезно. У Джейсона удар как у несущегося грузовика, так тебе не спастись. Бей по рукам, пока он не ударил. Ясно?  
Дик кивнул. Почему-то ему казалось, что он знает, какими будут следующие слова Брюса. Брюса, прямой правой которого Дик сравнил бы с несущимся на полной скорости поездом.  
— Отлично, — сказал Брюс. — А теперь отработаем ещё.

Сегодня это было двадцать пять миль, как уже три недели подряд, и Дик чувствовал себя готовым пробежать ещё столько же, несмотря на раскисшую кое-где после дождя землю. Но пора было ложиться спать, и он с сожалением свернул с парковой дорожки к выходу.  
Там, у кованых ворот, компания парней обступила девушку и со смехом звала пойти с ними покататься на машине и выпить. Судя по ответам девушки, невидимой за широкими спинами парней, идти она никуда не хотела и уже была близка к истерике.  
— Эй! — крикнул Дик, приближаясь. Нехорошо, если парней придётся бить, и он травмирует руки или попадёт в полицию, но оставить так девушку он не мог. Да и три месяца непрерывных тренировок сказывались — сейчас он чувствовал в себе силы и желание надрать зад целой толпе ублюдков.  
Однажды, когда он подрался с каким-то уродом в школе — тот мерзко шутил про его умерших родителей, — Брюс прочитал ему целую лекцию о том, что его боксёрское умение — это оружие, и употреблять его следует осторожно. И что на его кулаки может найтись что-нибудь посерьёзнее, типа ножа или огнестрела, не стоит кидаться в бой очертя голову.  
Из лекции, грубоватой и немногословной, Дик вынес, что умение драться — его оружие. И пройти мимо, имея при себе оружие, было неправильно.  
— Чего? — обернулся к нему один из парней. — В очередь становись, красавчик.  
— А лучше вали к своей бабе, — посоветовал второй, похабно улыбаясь. Разглядел Дика, и лицо его вытянулось. — Эй, парни, это же Грейсон! Летающий Ричард Грейсон, который будет валить Рэд Худа!  
Спустя мгновение вся компания уже забыла про несчастную девушку и обратила внимание на Дика.  
— Чо как, мужик? До боя всего ничего осталось, держишься?  
— А то! Не видите, какая у него бицуха наросла!  
— Грейсон, автограф дашь?  
— Только после победы, — ответил Дик, через силу улыбаясь и давя в себе желание отбросить тянущиеся к нему руки и набить светящиеся восхищением рожи. — Разрешите проводить вашу знакомую даму домой?  
Из парка он вышел, поддерживая девушку, которая от страха еле переставляла ноги, и слушая пожелания победы от подонков парка Робинсон.  
Девушка, которую по странному совпадению тоже звали Тара, оказалась практически его соседкой и жила в доме напротив. Проводив её и получив на прощание внезапный страстный поцелуй в губы, Дик подошёл к своему подъезду — где обнаружил Барбару. Та наблюдала за ним, облокотившись о мокрые перила лестницы. Значит, поцелуй она тоже видела.  
— Брюс знает, как ты тренируешься? — поинтересовалась Барбара, выпрямляясь, и вытерла о джинсы влажные пальцы.  
— Привет! — Дик дежурно махнул рукой, проходя мимо неё, встал у двери, зашарил по карманам в поисках ключей. — Он и сам не дурак так потренироваться. Мужчины из семьи Уэйн опасны, Бэбс, не связывайся с нами. Извини, по расписанию у меня сейчас здоровый сон, на чай не приглашаю, в постель тем более…  
— Дик Грейсон! — позвала она за спиной, и её тон заставил его обернуться. Барбара стояла, сжав губы в тонкую нитку.  
— Ну чего тебе? — утомлённо сказал Дик, опираясь о полуоткрытую дверь.  
— Я встречалась с Джейсоном. Глупо, конечно…  
— Ага.  
— Он… Он очень обижен на вас всех. Там какой-то ад в голове, Дик, у человека своя картина мира, где вы все в ответе за то, что с ним случилось. Я пыталась объяснить ему, как всё было тогда, пять лет назад…  
— Зачем? — резко спросил Дик. — Какого хуя, Барбара? Не лезь в это, ясно? Хочешь тоже по лицу от психа схлопотать? Это наше с ним дело. Я сам разберусь.  
— Мужское дело, — усмехнулась Барбара. — То есть пока не набьёте друг другу морды, не успокоитесь. Только, Дик… Если он покалечит или убьёт тебя на ринге, ему ничего не будет. А он очень злой. Мне плевать, с кем ты спишь сейчас, хоть с половиной Готэма, просто не относись к тренировкам наплевательски. Осталось так немного, а ты… Ты как обычно, Дик. Я бы не хотела ходить в больницу и к тебе тоже.  
Дик, не отпуская ручку двери, наклонился к Барбаре. От неё пахло шампунем и его любимыми духами, веснушки на белой коже не прятались под слоем пудры. А по дороге к нему, судя по дыханию, Барбара жевала мятную жвачку.  
— Злой Джейсон, боюсь-боюсь. Ты не представляешь, каким я могу быть злым, Бэбс, — сказал Дик, подмигнул и, развернувшись, зашёл в подъезд, от души хлопнув дверью.  
Он не врал Барбаре: никогда Дику так не хотелось кого-нибудь избить.  
Как хорошо, что до боя оставалось всего три дня.

 

12\. Брюс

Дик был спокоен — размеренное дыхание, бесстрастный взгляд. За эти три месяца он набрал такую форму, какой не имел и в лучшие времена. Брюс смотрел на него и видел себя прошлого. Ему бы тогда скорость и реакцию Дика!  
Сейчас, в тишине раздевалки, Брюс волновался куда больше, чем сам будущий боец.  
— Не стесняйся, — сказал Брюс, растирая его правую кисть. — Это нормально — волноваться из-за боя. Передо мной можно не держать лицо.  
— Вы уже большой молодец, мистер Дик, — подтвердил Альфред, стоящий рядом с чемоданчиком, где, как помнил Брюс, лежали все его хитрые инструменты и медикаменты для остановки кровотечения. Он словно сам почувствовал, как к разгорячённому боем лицу прижимается холодный металл, как по ноющей ране проходятся влажные ватные палочки.  
Острое чувство жалости к Дику захватило его, но и к Джейсону тоже. Неправильно, что его дети готовы едва ли не убить друг друга, потому что он… Он сделал недостаточно, чтобы предотвратить это, он ошибся где-то — возможно, в самом начале, когда привел в тренировочный зал драчливого уличного мальчишку.  
В раздевалку заглянул старик-азиат — вездесущий мистер Коу, а с ним очкастый тип - член комиссии, готовый засвидетельствовать, что руки у Дика забинтованы и упакованы в перчатки по всем правилам. Остановились на входе.  
— Эй, Брюс, разве уже не пора тейпироваться? — спросил Дик.  
— Да, конечно.  
Брюс стал слой за слоем оборачивать бинт вокруг кисти и запястья Дика. Тот вдруг подал голос, отвечая Брюсу на его слова пятиминутной давности:  
— Я не боюсь. Я видел его бои по десять раз каждый, как ты и велел. Чёрт, я сам его тренировал когда-то! Может, он выучил у головорезов Талии какие-то хитромудрые комбинации, но я видел, как в него закладывались основы, в чем он был хорош, а в чем был слаб. Я много раз бил его в спаррингах. И я хочу, чтобы он вспомнил это. Чтобы почувствовал себя тем самым сопливым мальчишкой. Потому что для меня он таким и остался — просто наглым мальчишкой.  
— Не надо его недооценивать, — предостерег Брюс, обматывая руку тейпом поверх бинта. — Дик, ты сам видел, что было с теми, кто считал Джейсона обычным выскочкой-везунчиком. Помнишь, как мы договорились? Ты держишь его на расстоянии, стараешься уклоняться и не даешь прижать себя к канатам.  
— Всё я помню, — с досадой ответил Дик, покрутил затейпированной рукой, сжал и разжал пальцы, протянул Брюсу вторую. — Но он должен понять, что для меня он обыкновенный сопляк с улицы. Может, это немного умерит его пыл. Может, я проиграю, и мне настучат по голове будь здоров, но и он у меня отхватит. За Тима, за тебя, — добавил он с неожиданной злостью, обращаясь к Брюсу. — За всё. Я знаю, что настучу ему по морде, это предчувствие или вера в лучшее, называй как хочешь. Но сегодняшний бой он хорошо запомнит. Даже если он хоть на секунду поймет, как чувствовал себя Тим, я уже, считай, победил.  
Он вдруг ухмыльнулся и стал похож на того мальчишку, который обещал Брюсу получить кубок на первом своём любительском турнире.  
— Не дёргайтесь, мистер Дик, — с неудовольствием произнес Альфред, обмазывая лицо Дика косметическим вазелином.  
Брюс закончил со второй кистью Дика, обрезал тейп ножницами, прижал клейкий конец к запястью, сверху прихлопнул собственной ладонью.  
— Вот так, — сказал он. — Я понял тебя, Дик. Только, пожалуйста…  
«Пожалуйста, пощади Джейсона, он всего лишь обиженный потерявшийся мальчишка».  
Рука Дика под его пальцами напряглась.  
— Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

На ринг Джейсон вышел в красном халате и красных трусах, ослепительно улыбающийся и с алыми перчатками, на которых темнели два силуэта — летучая мышь. Явная насмешка над ним, Брюсом, у которого в пору победоносной молодости были перчатки с точно таким же символом, только на жёлтом фоне.  
Дик вышел без халата и в чёрных трусах — похудевший, подтянутый, с непривычно короткой стрижкой и серьёзным лицом.  
Когда они стали друг напротив друга, Брюс особенно ясно увидел разницу между ними — Дик на полголовы ниже и стройнее, почти хрупкий на фоне массивного мускулистого Джейсона.  
Дик проходил по нижней границе весовой категории супертяжей, Джейсон — по верхней.  
Дик легче — и быстрее, одно из главных преимуществ. А ещё — он знает, как сражаться против тяжеловесов. Он смог победить Брюса уже через месяц тренировок, а через два одолел и Кларка.  
Может быть, Джейсон прочитал что-то на лице Дика, потому что его улыбка чуть привяла.  
Соперники подошли друг к другу, встали лицом к лицу.  
Раздался гонг, и события понеслись с огромной скоростью.  
Джейсон ринулся на Дика, тот отскочил в сторону с почти оскорбительной лёгкостью. И заплясал вокруг, всё время подпрыгивая, поддразнивая. По залу прошёлся восторженный шёпот — «Летающий» Грейсон вернулся.  
Легендарный молодой боксёр, который словно порхал по рингу и жалил противников молниеносными ударами, триумфально вернулся на ринг. Брюс так и видел заголовки газет и Интернет-статей.  
Снова выпад Джейсона — и Дик снова увернулся, а потом вдруг резко подался вперёд, и Джейсон пошатнулся, вызвав новый взрыв голосов. Дику предрекали поражение уже в третьем раунде, но он начал неожиданно резво.  
Так продолжалось весь раунд, лишь в конце Джейсону удалось задеть его серьёзно — почти одновременно с ударом гонга. Однако в свой угол Дик вернулся бодрым шагом.  
Альфред сразу же принялся хлопотать вокруг него, приложил к челюсти, куда пришёлся удар, холодный утюжок, не давая распухнуть.  
— Хороший старт, сынок, — сказал Брюс, гладя его по плечу. — Но помни, Джейсон тоже быстрый. Не давай прижать себя к канатам.  
Дик в ответ только ухмыльнулся, обнажая чёрную капу между зубов.  
— Пусть попробует.  
Во втором раунде Джейсон ускорился сам. И Дик теперь не дразнил его, а почти что спасался бегством, уворачивался, пытался достать, но Джейсон уклонялся неправдоподобно легко. Один раз он попал Дику по груди, и тот едва уклонился — перчатка прошла вскользь по торсу; второй раз попал в плечо и пару раз джебом чуть не расквасил нос.  
— Ударит как следует — не стесняйся уходить в клинч, — сказал Брюс во время перерыва.  
— Я так плох? — спросил Дик немного невнятно из-за капы.  
В ответ Брюс потрепал его по плечу:  
— Ты молодчина. Твоя форма совсем не хуже, чем у…  
Говоря это, он невольно поискал глазами Джейсона. И оторопел: Джейсон, кивая в такт наставлениям мистера Коу — или Поу — сам сверлил их с Диком взглядом, и в этом взгляде было столько злости, что у Брюса невольно заскребло сердце от страха за Дика.  
— Ух ты, — сказал Дик; он тоже заметил взгляд Джейсона. — Маленький злобный младший брат. Не переживай, я вправлю ему мозги, не понадобится никакого клинча.  
Брюс мог представить, что творится сейчас у него в голове: Дик анализировал, просчитывал, составлял в уме комбинации ударов и контратак.  
«Смотри, после джеба он чуть опускает руку, — сказал Дик, когда они в пятый раз посмотрели матч между Джейсоном и Зимбаей. — Думаешь, получится его достать?»  
Джейсон же дрался как машина, за каждым его движением виднелся опыт и великолепные инстинкты.  
«Я был плох для тебя, ну так теперь я претендент на титул чемпиона мира. Хорош для этого мира, но плох лично для тебя».  
«Нет, сынок, — мысленно ответил Брюс, отступая от Дика и давая ему встать. — Нет, у тебя всегда был хороший удар, вот только этого недостаточно. Нужно быть не просто хорошим бойцом, но и достойным человеком».  
Третий и четвёртый раунды прошли чуть бодрее для заскучавших зрителей: Джейсон, который в перерыве смотрел на Дика зверем, накинулся на него с такой злобой, словно действительно собирался убить прямо на ринге. Дик сдерживал напор не без труда, но хладнокровно. Пару раз он даже успел что-то сказать Джейсону — видимо, напоминал младшему брату, кто главный в семье. Под конец четвёртого раунда Джейсону удалось догнать Дика и припереть к углу. Как потом рассказывал Дик, он не успел ударить Джейсона по бицепсу, не было времени, оставалось лишь скрестить руки в районе живота. И это ожидаемо не помогло: ощущение, по его словам, было такое, словно удар вбил ему руки в живот до самого позвоночника.  
Прозвучал гонг — и Джейсон с сожалением опустил руку, занесённую для решающего удара, а Дик, не в силах разогнуться, проковылял в свой угол.  
— Помню, — просипел он, выплюнув капу в подставленную ладонь Альфреда. — Помню я, что надо предупреждать удар. Только не нуди…  
— А ты заткнись и просто дыши, — сказал Брюс. — И моргни, если уже придумал план.  
Дик покачал головой.  
— Продолжай в том же духе: не подпускай к себе, жаль ударами, дразни джебами. Ты быстрее, пользуйся этим. Будешь бить чаще, выиграешь по очкам.  
— Я хочу врезать ему по морде, — упрямо сказал Дик.  
Брюс только вздохнул. В пятом раунде Дик так и не смог добраться до Джейсона — пару раз попал ему по лицу, но смазанно — Джейсон легко ушёл от удара. Было что-то невероятное в том, как свободно он двигался со всей мышечной массой, что набрал в тренировочном лагере Талии. И всё же Дик был быстрее.  
— Осторожнее, — укоризненно сказал Брюс, пока в перерыве между шестым и седьмым раундом Альфред обрабатывал рассечённую бровь Дика, смазывая края раны вазелином, смешанным с адреналином. Брюс мог только порадоваться за Дика — на любительских поединках, в которых он участвовал, не было хороших катменов, и уже к середине боя лицо распухало от ударов, а из рассечённого лба или брови кровь капала в глаза, лишая обзора.  
В седьмом раунде Джейсон, видимо, решил заканчивать бой: теперь он преследовал Дика ещё агрессивнее. Но и тот стал более сосредоточенным и приноровился к манере боя Джейсона. Дважды он оказывался совсем близко, и один раз даже умудрился ударить Джейсона головой. Ну и зрелище это было! Брюс уставился на ринг, не в силах поверить глазам. Этому он Дика точно не учил. Был ошеломлён и сам Джейсон; Дик усмехнулся в ответ на его удивление и что-то сказал. («Тебе привет от младшенького, Тима!»). Джейсон повернулся к судье, но тот махнул рукой — «Продолжайте». Дик пожал плечами, точь-в-точь как Джейсон, объясняя журналистам происшествие с Тимом. Вот же неприятность, случайно задел лбом.  
Под конец раунда ситуация повторилась, и взбешённый Джейсон кинулся на Дика после сигнала гонга. Его еле оттащили.  
— Дик, — начал Брюс, когда Дик упал на стул, подставляя Альфреду лоб, на котором вспухала гематома.  
— А? Не читай мне лекций. Пусть на своей шкуре почувствует, что такое несправедливость, — он сглотнул слюну; Альфред, не отпуская утюжка от его лба, второй рукой подал ему стакан с трубочкой. Дик жадно приник к воде.  
Брюс бросил вопросительный взгляд на судью; тот кивнул в ответ. Он был хорошим знакомым Брюса и всецело осуждал Джейсона за избиение Тима.  
— Я не буду. Он заслужил. Но разве ты хотел бы, чтобы он считал, что проиграл нечестно? Разве ты хотел дать ему по морде так, лбом о лоб?  
Дик слушал, прикрыв глаза. На последних словах Брюса он кивнул, показывая, что понял его.  
— Не факт, что тебе удастся его повалить. Но ты можешь выиграть по очкам. Старайся доставать его чаще, бить в голову. Зли его, провоцируй.  
Дик приподнял брови, с лёгким удивлением посмотрел на Брюса из-под набрякших век.  
— Думаешь, зачем я бил в его пустую голову? Считаешь, его надо разозлить ещё сильнее?  
Джейсон в соседнем углу молча слушал своего старичка-азиата и глядел на Брюса… Это сложно было описать, но много лет назад у машины, когда Брюс поймал уличного воришку за кражей, тот был как затравленный зверёныш: сам за себя, один против жестокого мира. Сейчас из прищуренных глаз боксёра-тяжеловеса, отправившего на больничную койку Тима, на Брюса смотрел такой же мальчишка. И это было настолько странно и нелогично, что Брюс отвёл взгляд.  
В восьмом раунде Джейсон кидался на Дика, как бык на матадора. Тот отскакивал, уворачивался, держался на расстоянии и изредка подлетал, чтобы потанцевать перед Джейсоном, напоказ опустив руки, взорваться серией ударов и отступить. Это получалось у него так просто и изящно, он наконец поймал кураж и расколол Джейсона. Брюс выдохнул: Дику незачем знать, что он сомневался в его способности справиться с этим новым, натренированным Талией Джейсоном.  
Он расслабился — и, видно, вслед за ним расслабился Дик. Он был всё такой же собранный и безжалостный, пританцовывал вокруг огромного и злого Джейсона, но кураж вскружил ему голову. Он хотел дать Джейсону по лицу со всей силы — и, подскочив, он ударил. За мгновение до этого Брюс понял, что должно случиться: Джейсон своими инстинктами предугадал удар и приготовился. И когда Дик выбросил вперёд руку, Джейсон красиво, как на тренировке в замедленном темпе, отклонил голову и ударил Дика в открытую челюсть.  
Дика отбросило от него, как куклу, он повалился на пол под ошеломлённое молчание зала. Судья начал отсчёт.  
Он не встанет, понял Брюс. И сразу зароились в голове утешительные слова о том, что он уже молодец, что он позлил Джейсона, что после такого перерыва не каждый смог бы вернуться, да и так хорошо…  
Дик поднял руку. Ударил ей по канвасу. На счёт шесть он перевернулся, на семь оперся на кулак. На восемь поднялся на колени. На девять он уже стоял на ногах, пусть глаза у него были мутные и пустые, как у пьяного. Джейсон, усмехнувшись, стукнул перчаткой о перчатку и двинулся к нему.  
Дальнейшее напоминало избиение: Джейсон бил по лицу, а Дик лишь шатался и иногда прикрывался перчаткой.  
«Он же убьёт его», — мелькнуло в голове — и снова зазвенел гонг. Дик побрёл в свой угол, похожий на зомби.  
— Нет! Не садись! — Брюс схватил его за плечи, потряс. — Прыгай! Ну, давай, попрыгай! Скачи, чёрт тебя раздери, иначе ноги совсем онемеют!  
Дик послушно запрыгал. Через минуту он смотрел уже более осмысленно и стоял на ногах твёрже. Челюсть раздуло, как от укуса пчелы, и Альфред не мог тут сделать уже ничего со всеми своими запасами вазелина и адреналина.  
— Держись! Держись! — Брюс почти кричал, Дик кивал с ошеломлённым видом. — Вот теперь — старайся его ударить и не забывай про его кросс! Иначе всё, проиграем. Тебе просто очень везло, Дик, гонг не может спасать тебя вечно. И про левую не забывай, у Джейсона сильный удар левой!  
— У меня тоже хороший хук левой, скажи, Брюс, — заплетающимся языком сказал Дик. Тряхнул головой, как собака, выбравшаяся из воды.  
— Тебе он никогда не удавался, прости, — сказал Брюс, и Дик прыснул. Навстречу Джейсону он вышел с улыбкой. Того трясло от злости, и после гонга он набросился на Дика, будто жизнь зависела от победы.  
Возможно, так оно и было. Может, Джейсон восстал из могилы, чтобы отобрать у Брюса его детей и его гордость тренера.  
Вот только Дик не собирался запросто отдавать это всё.  
Движения его стали потяжелее, более экономные и скованные, однако он всё так же успешно держал Джейсона на дальней дистанции и даже пару раз игриво двинул бёдрами, как бы танцуя, и сделал Джейсону приглашающий жест рукой, предлагая присоединиться. По залу раскатился смех, Джейсон покраснел от злости до кончиков ушей.  
И затем случилось то, чего не ждал ни Брюс, ни сам Дик (как он признался позже). Джейсон с неожиданной скоростью рванул на него, Дик машинально отступил — ровно настолько, чтобы между кулаком Джейсона и его лицом оставалось расстояние в дюйм, и правой ударил снизу в открытый живот.  
Лаки-панч, тот самый, внезапный и непредсказуемый.  
Напоровшись со всей скорости солнечным сплетением на кулак, Джейсон согнулся, раскрыв рот и глотая воздух, а Дик, следуя поучениям Брюса — «Не останавливайтесь после первого удара, добивайте!» — левой сбоку ударил его в ухо, а напоследок правой зарядил прямо в нос.  
И Джейсон упал.

Он поднялся на счёт «семь» и даже смог продолжать бой, но это был уже не Рэд Худ, восходящая звезда ринга. Оставшиеся несколько раундов они ещё бились, Дик по-прежнему на дальней дистанции, Джейсон с сильными прямыми. Они каждый били друг друга по лицу. По последнему звук гонга оба разошлись по углам, Дик рухнул на свой стул, уже не скрывая измождённости.  
— Нет, ну ты видел, как я его левым боковым? Скажи теперь, что у меня плохой удар? Это там Барбара среди зрителей? Чёрт, мне что-то нехорошо…  
У него ещё хватило сил выйти на середину ринга, когда судья объявил победителя и поднял его руку над головой.  
А после Дика с сотрясением мозга отправили в больницу, и Брюс дал себе зарок не вести в спортзал следующего усыновлённого ребёнка.  
О Джейсоне он вспомнил уже в больничной палате, сжимая руку Дика и зачитывая ему сообщения от друзей и подруг. Самому Дику пока нельзя было читать.

 

13\. Джейсон

В комнате было светло и прохладно, и пахло почему-то цветами. Джейсон валялся на постели и вяло листал ленту твиттера по тегу «Грейсон». В каждом третьем твите попадалась фотография Дика после боя. Под правым глазом отек, щека опухла, нос кровит, но через всё лицо широкая улыбка. В каждом втором было фото Дика, стоящего над поверженным соперником. Джейсон не мог воспринимать этого распростёртого на канвасе жалкого неудачника как себя самого. И радостные комментарии о том, что великий Грейсон уделал молодого выскочку, тоже были словно из другой реальности.  
Последнюю пару раундов он помнил как сквозь пелену — скачущий вокруг Дик, удары по корпусу, которые он скорее слышал, чем чувствовал.  
А ещё он упал.  
Джейсон перевернул телефон экраном вниз, опустил руку на одеяло, прикрыл глаза.  
Он бы не отправился в больницу, отлежался бы дома. Но старик-азиат распорядился по-своему, а может, это была Талия. И вот он лежит в дорогой лечебнице с трещинами в челюсти и кисти, парой сломанных рёбер и отбитой селезёнкой. Лежит, читает Интернет, потому что всё равно никто не звонит и не приходит, кроме мистера Коу.  
Медсестра заглянула в палату и предложила обед. Джейсон покачал головой — после боя его до сих пор мутило, есть не хотелось. Он попросил пульт от телевизора и включил спортивный канал.

Забавное совпадение — он сразу попал на репортаж о вчерашнем бое с Диком. И прямо на кадр, где скупо улыбающийся Брюс обнимает Дика за плечи.  
Медсестра, поглядев на его лицо, быстро вышла из палаты, даже не напомнив, что «если вам что-то будет нужно, мистер Худ…».  
И Брюс, и Дик ведь так и не поняли, что ему было нужно от них. Совсем не мести. Пережив, переболев предательством Брюса, Джейсон наконец смирился с ним и в какой-то степени смог простить. Но они так и не приняли его, и больше никогда Брюс не обнимет его так же, как Дика, не похвалит, не даст совет и не разнесет в пух и прах после самой блестящей победы.  
И Дик - во время боя Дик смотрел на него не как на провинившегося младшего брата, он видел в Джейсоне только врага.  
Джейсон сам всё испортил, он отметелил того мальчишку, но они должны были понять, что он имел право. Право злиться и право немного проучить Тима Дрейка.  
Но ничего уже не будет прежним, и он понял это слишком поздно.  
В руке ожил телефон, и Джейсон, отвлекшись от мыслей, поднял руку. Но это была всего лишь напоминалка о том, что ему надо идти в спортзал.  
Тим Дрейк… Джейсон вовсе не хотел его избивать. По крайней мере, поначалу. Не хотел избивать слишком сильно. Но пацан смотрел на него круглыми от страха глазами и всерьёз собирался нокаутировать. Его, Джейсона, — детёныш на голову ниже! И Джейсон просто показал разницу между ними. Можно сказать, оказал услугу, научил на будущее. Да, увлёкся, чересчур разозлил его этот Тим, но пацан сам хотел бой по-настоящему, сам спровоцировал.  
А теперь Брюс и Дик, и этот мелкий считают его каким-то чудовищем. Ну и пусть, подумал Джейсон со злостью, и ради Бога. Но он ещё покажет им, на что способен, он заставит считаться с собой, воспринимать его всерьёз. Если не членом семьи, не сыном и не братом — то противником, о котором они больше не забудут так легко.  
Всё ещё можно поменять, перекрутить. В его жизни теперь появилась другая цель, и за неё стоило побороться.  
Пальцы дрожали, когда Джейсон набирал номер Талии, и он не мог сказать, из-за прошедшего боя или от возбуждения.  
— Что? — спросила Талия отрывисто и сухо. Это был их первый разговор после боя, и, наверное, она с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не обматерить его. Джейсону было всё равно. Всё равно, пусть она разочаровалась в нём, пожалела о каждом потраченном долларе. Он привык разочаровывать, хуже Брюса быть уже не могло.  
— Талия, я хочу реванш, слышишь?  
Она молчала с полминуты, чего с ней не случалось никогда на памяти Джейсона. Потом спросила чуть более человеческим голосом:  
— Ты свихнулся? Грейсон слишком сильно ударил тебя по голове?  
— Талия, послушай, я хочу этот матч, я сделаю его, клянусь тебе. В этот раз я его сделаю. Обещаю.  
— У тебя ещё руки не зажили, — сказала она почти растерянно. Но тут же продолжила своим привычным деловым тоном: — Хорошо, я поговорю с отцом. Возможно, это интересная идея.  
— Это лучшая на свете идея! — ответил Джейсон, закончил звонок и откинулся на постели с мечтательной улыбкой.  
— Это лучшая идея на свете, — повторил он потолку, окну и фотографии Брюса в телефоне. — Вот увидишь. Ты ещё увидишь.


End file.
